


Prelude to Sunrise

by MidnightAngel30



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Wolf Klaus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-04-09 00:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 42,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4326114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightAngel30/pseuds/MidnightAngel30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war between the Mikaelson siblings had gone on for years. With Elijah in the North, Rebekah in the East, Kol in the West, and Klaus in the South, all of the land was met with destruction and devastation. So when Caroline Forbes found out her friend was taken by soldiers from the West for her magic, she had no choice but to begin a journey that would change the kingdom forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Story will be in third person after this chapter.

You want to know about the war between the four rulers, do you?

Listen closely, because I have told this story many times before. I can't seem to turn down a curious child though. Any chance to pass down what wisdom I have left is too good to pass up. Not to mention I saw you fighting with your little sister over there. Such a young boy shouldn't be so quick to spar with his own blood. And would you believe that's how such a dark time in our land started? Four siblings fighting between each other…that's all it took. They were very _powerful_ siblings…but family nonetheless.

It's been a long time since the flames of war spread across this land. I bet you weren't even a thought to your parents yet. The war was _long_ before your time, and started much longer still. I don't know if your parents have told you the details or not, but it was quite a devastating period for us all. We had suffered the consequences of what _years_ of fighting did. What a centuries old dispute managed to do.

Oh, well aren't you funny. No, _I'm_ not centuries old. Now do you want to hear this story or not?

That's what I thought.

 _Anyway_ …to understand this story, you must first know some of the land's history. Since I doubt you pay attention in your schooling, allow me to fill you in on what you slept through.

I'm sure you're aware of the creatures that live out in the forest, the seas, the mountains, and so on? Good, at least I won't have to fill you in on the supernatural that live among us. That should be common knowledge, as should the fact that our great rulers are vampires. The most powerful of vampires, even. They are the very first vampires in existent, and from them, all other vampires were made.

The feud between the four siblings was long, and it was gruesome. For the longest time, no one knew why the war had started in the first place. Blood was shed; the number of dead rose at an alarming rate, and the towns were burnt to a crisp. All because our leaders couldn't solve their family issues.

Elijah, the ruler of the North, is a noble man. He…

I do not care if you've heard this before. I'm going to repeat it. Now pay attention. It's part of the story.

As I was _saying_ …Elijah is a noble man. A family man to the core, he is the eldest of the Mikaelson siblings. His word is law, and he would never break it. My guess would be he is the most respected of our four rulers, for his fair judgment, and calm demeanor. Do not take him for a fool, however, because he is anything but. He has a temper that is much more contained compared to his brothers and sister. He will know if you are lying before the words leave your mouth, and his intelligence is not to be matched.

To the East is where Rebekah watches us all. The blonde hair is not to be mistaken for weakness though. She will rule with an iron fist, and demand she get what she wants. You don't see her as such? Well you are sadly mistaken if you don't think she'll take off your head. She has a quick temper that one. But she secretly possesses a heart. Tell no one I told you though. She might not like me saying such blasphemous words.

To the West, Kol sits on his throne, causing mayhem amongst his people. No matter how many years pass, he will always love wielding that godforsaken battle-axe. We should be thankful he doesn't just ignore the wishes of his people like he used to. His joy for creating his own entertainment will never cease, but at least he can pretend to be a ruler long enough to keep his land from imploding.

And finally, the ruler of the very South we live in, Klaus. What a beast he had been so long ago. His brutality and wrath were notorious throughout all four corners of the kingdom. He took pleasure in the tears he created, and the blood he smeared. Reasoning with him wasn't a plausible option, and mercy wasn't a word he knew the meaning of. Not until years later, at least. But even now, he is the toughest of all the leaders. Do _not_ pick a fight with him. You _will_ lose.

Now, the siblings fought a grueling war. It was unrelenting, and many creatures and humans alike suffered. It would have probably continued on this way, had one brave woman not stepped up to the task. A girl who wanted adventure, much like you. Sword fights, horse back riding, and all while keeping every strand of her pretty hair in place. She had big dreams for sure.

You don't know this woman? You mean to say…that my story will _teach_ you something? Well…who would have thought?

The lady I speak of goes by the name of Caroline Forbes.

She embarked on a journey that would change not only her life, but also the life of the whole kingdom. It was because of her the pointless war ceased. It was because of this journey that Caroline got the adventure she always wanted, the love she never expected, and friendship from those who would gladly die for her. What I'm about to tell you is the very story of how she came to acquire them all, and save our land in the process…

So pay attention.


	2. Divide and Conquer

The land of Kael was slowly becoming a wasteland. Everywhere someone turned, villages and towns were being engulfed in flames, bodies were piling up, and the creatures of the wild were running rampant. The siblings of all four corners were at fault for this, sending armies out to destroy their enemies' kingdom. It was a horrific time to live in, and a worse time to be a ruler.

But Niklaus Mikaelson did not care. He would rule in fear if he had to. In fact, he much preferred it that way.

He had been fighting with his siblings for hundreds of years, each year getting progressively worse than the last. It had all started with Elijah, Rebekah and Kol soon joining to protect their respective sides. He only attacked them when necessary though. Well, he tried. Kol was the most difficult. Always trying to be so funny with his stealthy attacks that left Klaus' towns in uproar. So Klaus would retaliate, but the effects of his attack never seemed to last. Kol simply did not care about his people. For that matter, Klaus didn't either. They were nothing more than little insects to control.

Ever since their parents' death, the land had gone downhill. It was when the war had started, and they had each gotten a section of the land. Elijah retreated to the north, while Klaus took his place in the south. Elijah tried to win over the love of his people, but Klaus did not bother doing the same with his. He was the most powerful creature out there. No one would ever be able to stand against him. For not only was he the first vampire ever created—a curse at first, that turned into one of the greatest fortunes to have ever stumbled upon Klaus—but he was the only hybrid in existence. Klaus was a mix between a werewolf and a vampire, thanks to an indiscretion by his whore of a mother.

And it was his little secret.

Klaus had never told anyone, not his parents, or even his siblings, that he was a hybrid. Not a soul in the land knew. It was his best advantage. All he had to do was compel someone to forget the golden eyes, so no one would question why they were different from ordinary vampires' eyes. It was so simple. He preferred not to use compulsion sometimes, only for the entertainment of watching the people squirm from just his presence. It was intoxicating to have so much power in his grasp.

Despite all the power he knew he possessed, he wanted everyone to acknowledge it. And by everyone, he meant his siblings as well. The people had already done so. It was Rebekah, Kol, and even Elijah who had failed to submit. He would control all of the land by the time this war was over. He would make sure of that.

He had to admit, Rebekah was easiest to sway, and probably his favorite among all of his siblings. But they had their spats over the years, causing her to be more of an enemy than an ally. No bother. It was of no importance to him. He didn't need allies, and he didn't need his family's support to rule the entire land. He would one day have power over all four sections. His siblings would never ruin him again.

The whole argument had started because of Elijah. If it weren't for his fool of a brother, Mikael would have been none the wiser about what Klaus had been up to so many years ago, and would therefore have never ruined it. The only conceivably good thing to have come from any of it was that Mikael and Esther both died soon after. They had treated him badly all his life, and they had gotten retribution for their actions. Klaus did not mourn them, nor would he ever.

Elijah had made that terrible mistake of taking sides against Klaus, and that was over 900 years ago. It was amazing to him that the land had yet to become ruins.

Klaus looked out across the throne room, where he sat atop his throne, thinking of past events. The evening sky shone through the windows, the reds, oranges, and purples mixing all together. He might have been nothing more than a heartless beast, but he could appreciate true beauty. And the world he lived in had only a few. None of them involved the many ignorant souls he ruled over.

He had decided that tonight would be the night he went for a hunt. All the signs pointed to a good night. Every now and again, he enjoyed letting the beast within him thrive, howling at the moon and searching for his next kill. It was invigorating, it was addicting, and it was the only thing he could do while hidden in his wolf form. Where he would go exactly, he didn't know. But that was all apart of the fun.

"Your majesty," a young boy said to him nervously, bringing Klaus out of his reverie as he bowed deeply upon reaching the throne. "The two women who have been causing you trouble are here, sir."

"Bring them in," he told the servant firmly, not bothering to move from his position. One of his legs was thrown carelessly over the side, while he leaned back, resting his cheek against his knuckles.

The boy shuffled out through the heavy double doors, only to return shortly after with two females, both in about their mid-twenties. One struggled against the guards holding her, her chestnut hair swaying haphazardly in front of her face. The other remained still, allowing the men to bring her forward, hiding behind her raven-haired locks. It was useless for them to fight. The werewolves were a strong breed, and would be able to hold the human girls for as long as Klaus wished.

"Hello, my dears," Klaus drawled once they got closer, smirking playfully. "How are you both?"

"Good, your highness," the obedient one said quietly, giving a bow of her head. Where was this behavior when she was attempting to break into his castle?

"You are a despicable creature," the other spat, fixating on Klaus with an intense glare.

"So I've heard," he chuckled darkly. See? No one ever said he couldn't be funny.

"What are you going to do to us, sir?" the obedient one asked him.

"I'm not sure yet," he answered with honesty, shrugging in indifference. "Perhaps if you tell me why you were trying to break in, I may be more…generous."

"Don't say a damn word to him, Lydie! We will never bow to him. Long live, Elijah!"

"If you don't watch your tongue, I will be forced to punish you by ways you could have never imagined in your worst nightmares," Klaus growled. "Do not forget whose castle you are in, and whose ground you walk upon."

"I don't fear you. I will never cower beneath you," she hissed.

"Such foul words to come from a woman's mouth. Did your parents never teach you how to act around a king?" Klaus was becoming less and less patient with this woman's antics.

"You are no king. Are you such a coward that you must stand around and scorn me with words? If you wish to punish me, then you give me a man's punishment. I do not fear what lies ahead. I will have died for my king!"

"Cecilia, do not speak another word!" Lydie cried, fighting back tears to no avail.

Klaus bolted from his throne, stalking toward Cecilia as his anger brimmed to the surface. He put his hand forcefully on her face, clamping her chin tightly, and made her look him in the eye. This outspoken little lamb had just hit her expiration date.

"What makes you think you will be bestowed with a quick death?" he asked her, a snarl practically ripping from his throat. "If it is a man's punishment you want, then it is a man's punishment you will get. I will have my soldiers rip out your tongue for such treasonous words. You may not live in my kingdom, but you are now on my land, and my law is what you abide by. After they fix your speaking problem, I will have them slowly break every bone in your body. When there are no longer any bones to break…only _then_ can you die. I would say be careful what you wish for next time, but there won't be a next time, will there?"

Klaus watched as the girl began to slowly tear up, but her face remained as stoic as it could be. "Then that is how I shall go," she mumbled.

"Take her to the torture chamber," Klaus yelled to his guards. He heard Lydie screaming cries of protest, but he didn't care. Instead, he turned slowly to her, his demeanor completely changed.

"Sister!" Lydie yelled, but it was too late. She was already out of sight.

"Your sister is no longer your concern," he informed the black-haired girl sweetly, strolling closer to where she stood so that he could place his hands on either side of her face. "Now maybe you can help me. Explain to me why you were trying to break into my castle."

"Are you going to kill me?" Lydie asked shakily.

"Yes," he said without hesitation, "but your death will not have been in vain. Not if you tell me why you come all the way from the north. That is an awfully long path to travel simply to die without ever having fulfilled your purpose in life."

"He…" she began slowly, drawing a hesitant breath before continuing, "He said we needed to gather what information we could. What you might be planning next, what alliances you have, things like that."

"And nothing else?" he asked seriously.

"No…nothing else, your majesty."

"You have been a very good girl," he cooed, stroking a strand of her hair back. "For being so helpful, I'll even let you in on the knowledge Elijah wishes to have."

"But, sir—"

"Shh," he shushed, putting a finger gently to her lips. "Do not interrupt me. I am trying to be courteous. Do you understand?"

She nodded hastily.

"Fantastic. Now you see…what Elijah is looking for, he will never get," Klaus began, moving his thumb gently along the girl's cheek. "I presume you are aware that all sides of Kael use witches and warlocks. Most already have fully developed, and powerful, magical abilities. But, there is one particular kind of witch I want to get my hands on. A rare witch, or warlock, that is a…dying breed, if you will. Their beliefs are from the olden days, where vampires and witches never got along. But I think with a little persuasion, they would come around eventually. They keep their powers close to them, you see, and families teach each generation to be wary of us. My goal is to find one, and take them by any means necessary. I will use them for a spell so wicked, Elijah will no longer have a land to govern. He will be forced to submit to me, and my other siblings will follow suit. And then Kael will truly be all mine, and Elijah will know what it is like to have nothing. For what Elijah values most are his people and his family. Without them, he will be completely, and utterly alone." They could have all lived so peacefully in their corners, but it was never that simple. Never between siblings. Now, Klaus wanted it all.

Lydie quivered in front of him, tears falling steadily down her face. Klaus studied her expression, and saw nothing but fear written all over her face. It was calming to get his plan out in the open, and confide in someone, but it still didn't satisfy him. He felt hollow, no matter what he did.

"Take her away, men," Klaus commanded, letting the girl go unceremoniously. She began sobbing as Klaus walked back up the steps to his throne. He was about to sit down again, but another thought occurred to him instead.

The last thing he wanted to do right now was sit down for who knew how long. Klaus wanted to start his night. He needed to relieve some stress.

"I'll be out for the night. Don't wait up for me," Klaus informed one of the nearby guards.

"But, your highness—" the boy began, but Klaus wasn't having it.

"I said don't wait up for me," he said tightly, his eyes widening in barely controlled fury. The boy shut up immediately, and let Klaus go without another word. Smart move.

He stormed out of the castle with nothing but the freedom of running through the forest on his mind. Klaus needed to feel the wind against his face, to taste the blood on his lips, and to feel his paws digging into the dirt. It was the best medicine for relaxation after a full day.

As soon as Klaus reached the forest border, he felt his eyes burning gold with animalistic intent, and his bones slowly transforming into that of a wolf's. The beautiful part of being a hybrid was that he could control his wolf side. There was no changing on the full moon, or uncontrollable urges to kill—despite those that he already had. Klaus had all the power, just like he liked it.

Tonight, he would certainly be utilizing every last bit of that power.

* * *

The evening sky illuminated the wide-open field in a warming glow, leaving Caroline to feel at peace as she practiced her sword handling. She would have to return to her village shortly; there was no doubt about that. Her parents would be wondering where she was. If only she could play with Matt's swords there, rather than be forced to hide her practice. Women were supposed to tend to the children and the cooking, not the fighting. It would be frowned upon.

Caroline didn't understand it. Lady Rebekah had women fighting for her in the East. Why was it so wrong for Caroline to simply wield a sword in her own town? It's not like she wanted to fight. War was a terrible thing, and something she didn't wish to be involved in. All she wanted to know was how to defend herself against enemies.

For months she had been sneaking off with Matt's swords and knives so that she could practice her fighting. The only people who knew about it were Matt, seeing as she had to ask his permission for the weapons, and her other best friend, Bonnie. No one else knew about her long practices in the evenings. They all presumed she was off picking flowers for her home. No one would suspect the perky little blonde to run off and practice an activity as manly as sword fighting.

She thought more girls would want to defend themselves in such devastating times. They were in the south of all places; it was practically the worst area to live in. Everyone wanted to attack the south. Caroline had tried many times to reason with her mother about learning to defend herself, but she would never listen. It was because of this that she never confided in her mother. Of course her father knew how to fight, but he would never teach his girls because he thought he would be able to defend them in a time of crisis, should one ever arise.

But Caroline knew better. She knew better than to trust that the kingdom wouldn't one day burn to the ground from all the hatred. This war had been going on since before she was born. Caroline was only twenty-five. Her grandparents had told her stories about the hardships _they_ had faced as children. She was told all about the rulers who never aged because of their vampirism, and all the horrible crimes that had been committed.

Not only was it the rulers raging war, but cities and villages within kingdoms were also turning on each other. No one trusted one another, and it was sometimes neighbor against neighbor in the fight for survival. From simple robberies to killings, no one could turn a corner without fearing for what hid behind it. That was why Caroline always carried a knife on her.

Matt taught her what techniques he knew, but without a father to guide him, he had mostly learned from practicing on his own as well. Her father, William, had often taught Matt a few lessons, but Matt preferred to train on his own. He was always willing to take advice from someone wiser than him, but on the other hand, he wanted to prove he didn't need his father to become well versed with his weaponry.

As for Bonnie, she wasn't as adamant about learning like Caroline was, but she would occasionally let Care show her a few things. It made her feel better knowing that Bonnie at least had a little knowledge about taking care of herself. With all of the supernatural creatures out there, who knew when it would come in handy?

All of these events had led Caroline to where she was now, yearning for adventure she would never find in her small village. To do that, she would have to leave her town, and her parents, to find a life she was looking for. There had to be a better place, right? A place in the farthest reaches of Kael that had not been touched by the vile hand of destruction? Or even a far off island that would require a ship to cross? Maybe once this place was found, she could find a way to tell her parents and friends, so that they could join her in such a heaven.

While Caroline got lost in her thoughts of a better homeland, she swung her sword swiftly, and without hesitation. It had become second nature by now, moving with patience and precision. Slicing through the air was the easy part; it was when she would be faced with a more solid target that unnerved her. Would she be able to follow through then?

"Perhaps you need someone to spar with?" a voice said from behind Caroline, causing her to jump.

"Matthew Donovan!" she reprimanded, placing her fists on her hips while he laughed heartily. "Don't scare me like that again!"

"What? I'm sorry," he smiled, grabbing one of his swords off the ground, and tossing it lightly in his hand. "I was just coming to look for you."

"Are my parents already worried?" She asked, readying her sword.

"They think you must have enough flowers to fill an entire garden by now," he teased, readying his sword like she had.

The swords began clanking against each other, the metal clashing as they playfully fought. Caroline had done this with Matt plenty of times before. While he would deny it until the end, some of his movements were predictable. He tried so hard to change his technique up, but Caroline always found a pattern in time to best him.

"If my father would have taught me how to defend myself, there wouldn't be a need for this idiotic lying," she reasoned, blocking one of his strikes.

"Just tell them. I'm sure they would handle it better than you think."

"For some reason, I highly doubt that," she muttered, attempting to jab him. Matt blocked her yet again, and this time, she made a run for it.

Caroline ran down the field, smiling the entire time. She knew Matt would chase her. She knew he would always chase her. The sound of his footsteps pounding through the dirt reached her ears, and she giggled at how slow he was. For a man who trained daily, she was somehow still faster.

She kept running until she reached the cliff by the beach. The Chelzac Sea roared as the waves crashed onto the sand below her. The drop was far, but not far enough to kill her should she decide to slide down the dirt slope. That was not her destination though. So Caroline continued running until she reached a group of rocks cluttered together. She climbed the small boulders, turning around, and pointing her sword at Matt when he caught up.

"When did you get so fast?" Matt asked, almost out of breath.

"Is that your way of surrendering?" She teased, waving the tip of her sword around.

Matt never wavered though, and continued to keep his sword focused on her. "You can't get rid of me that easily."

"I beg to differ," she challenged, readying her sword while staying balanced atop the group of boulders.

Matt jutted forward, only for Caroline to miss, and then jump off the rocks, kicking him in the knees so he was down to her level. She held the sword by his throat, and grinned triumphantly. He was slacking when it came to training.

"Okay…you have me."

"Either you're not trying very hard, or you are becoming weaker every day," Caroline provoked.

"Well aren't you sure of yourself," Matt laughed.

Unexpectedly, Matt grabbed the hand that held her sword, and pushed her aside so that she was lying flat on her back. With her arms pinned to the ground, and the sword now out of her grip, Matt had the advantage. Damn him.

"Well played," Caroline mumbled, blowing a strand of hair from her face.

Matt let go, helping her stand up, and letting Caroline smooth out her long skirt. She straightened her midriff, making sure nothing was out of place. The outfit may not have been a pretty dress, but at least she wasn't in breeches. Her mother would have thrown a fit if Caroline had worn those instead of skirts. It wasn't even as if Caroline hated dresses—what girl didn't love a beautiful gown—but Liz didn't understand that breeches were better for sword fighting. Then again, this did help Caroline prepare for anything if she practiced in skirts and dresses.

"I'm not so bad after all, am I?"

"Don't start that," she giggled, shaking her head. "I could beat you any day. In fact…I do."

"One of these days I will show you who is best at sword fights," he laughed, taking a seat on one of the boulders.

Caroline joined him, looking out over the sea, as the sky grew darker. It was nice when they could simply sit and watch the waves crash. It was moments like these that she treasured in such dark times. Where she could sit with a dear friend, and forget about where they lived, and what they suffered through.

"Do you think it will get better?" she asked him quietly, placing her chin in her hand.

"I don't know," he told her honestly, knowing exactly what she was talking about. This wasn't their first discussion on the matter. "I hope so. There has to be more out there for us."

"Our parents don't seem to think so," she sighed, bringing her knees up to her chest.

"That's not surprising," he chuckled, putting a comforting arm around her. "They've been raised to believe that. It's our generations' job to change those views."

"What if they're right though? What if all we have to do is raise more children in times when our population is decreasing?"

"Trust me. You won't be stuck here. You will be the _last_ person who ever gets stuck _here_."

"Then that makes you the second last, because you will go wherever I go," she said with finality. "You made me a promise."

"And I intend on keeping that promise. If you lead, then I'll follow," he reassured her.

The promise had been made when they were children, but Caroline always remembered it. After she got spooked in a game of hide and seek, she had forced the promise from him, lest he wanted to pick flowers with her for all eternity. Matt was her best friend, and if left up to her parents, he would be her betrothed as well. But neither of them considered each other as boyfriend and girlfriend, or husband and wife. They were each other's best friend and support system. They were as sturdy as the boulders they sat on. Of course Bonnie was included in this, but there was a much different dynamic between Matt and Caroline. He was not only a friend, but also her protector. He kept a watchful eye over Caroline when her parents couldn't. Matt made sure she didn't overstep her limits.

Caroline looked off into the distance; watching as the creatures of the sea jumped through the water, enjoying the freedom it brought. They didn't have to deal with destruction. Yet.

"Hey, Care," Matt began slowly, looking not at the ocean, but back toward the open field.

"What's wrong?" She asked him, concerned.

"Is that Bonnie?"

Caroline furrowed her brows, and looked in the direction he was, finding that Matt was right. A smiling Bonnie was running through the grass, trying to get to where Caroline and Matt were. She smiled as the black haired girl approached them, bringing her into a tight hug.

"What are you doing here?!" Caroline exclaimed. "You should be back home! It's getting dark."

"If you wanted to come with me, you should have said so. I would have walked with you," Matt told her.

"Mom and dad know I went to get you both. It's fine," she laughed. "Don't worry."

"But Matt came to get me!" Caroline said, laughing along with her. She was hiding something. Surely coming to fetch Caroline wasn't the actual reason for Bonnie risking her safety by leaving the village, when Matt had already done so. "Why are you _really_ out here?"

Bonnie looked around, as if they weren't alone. Was she afraid of someone hearing her? They were obviously by themselves. Why so much caution?

"What are you not telling us?" Matt asked, catching her suspicious behavior.

"I wanted to show you guys something," Bonnie whispered conspiratorially, kneeling down so that she was leaning against the boulders. "I was outside by myself, when all of a sudden, something incredible happened."

"And that is?" Caroline asked, kneeling down beside her.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone?" Bonnie asked, being completely serious.

"What is it that you want to show us, exactly?" Matt asked warily, leaning in closer.

"Promise me!" She demanded, seeming to be slightly nervous about sharing.

"We promise!" Caroline assured her, anxious to hear what the big secret was. "Now what is this all about?"

Bonnie nodded timidly, focusing on a small patch of grass in front of them. "I was sitting alone, wishing we could do something to brighten our day to day lives, when suddenly…" she trailed off, grinning brilliantly at the ground.

Caroline sat in awe as a beautiful flower grew from the very spot Bonnie had been concentrating on. The bright red and yellow petals flourished gradually, stunning Caroline. How had she done that? While it was both a magnificent display, it also worried Caroline beyond belief. This couldn't be…but how could Bonnie possibly…

"I don't know whether to be amazed or frightened," Matt mused.

"What did you just do?" Caroline asked in hushed tones. "How is this possible?"

"This is why I made you promise not to tell anyone," Bonne reminded her. "No one can know. I don't think it's very strong yet, but if anyone even knows I have the slightest bit of magic, they would surely exile me."

"How are you a _witch_ though?" Caroline hissed. It's not that she minded Bonnie being one. She was her friend, and that would never change. She just worried for her friend's safety. Nobody believed witches and warlocks were good.

Magic was frowned upon, and had been for years, just like being a werewolf or vampire was. The rulers of their land used witches, warlocks, werewolves, and vampires for the war, and those with supernatural abilities were often associated with using their powers for evil purposes. It didn't matter that Bonnie was one of the sweetest girls in the village. She would be viewed as an outcast if they found out.

"I don't know," Bonnie shrugged. "My parents aren't magical. Maybe my grandparents were."

"This is the first time you've seen any indication that you're a witch?" Matt asked, his expression showing his conflicting emotions.

While Matt was open to a lot of new ideas, and despite all his talk of changing their parents' opinions, there were still some ingrained beliefs that he refused to let go. Such as anything that dealt with the supernatural. He had told her many times that he would rather die than become a being of the night, or any other kind of inhuman being. Matt was set on keeping his human life. Besides Caroline, Bonnie, and his family, it was the one thing he protected most.

Caroline, on the other hand, was not the same. There had to be creatures out there that were not horrid beings. She was hopeful, at least, that she would be rewarded for this optimism. If she could have faith that not all were bad, she hoped they didn't prove her wrong.

"The first and only time," Bonnie concurred. "I had no idea."

"You're positive that no one knows?" Caroline asked.

"I haven't even told my parents. I don't know what they'll say, or how they'll react."

"It's okay. We'll figure something out," Caroline comforted. She wasn't about to let her friend go through this alone.

"Is it wrong to be happy?" Bonnie asked, smiling brightly. "I don't even know why I am, but…it's exciting! I know that witches and warlocks can be bad. But now that I _am_ one…I can't help but think there's more to the story. I'm not evil. So what if not all of them are as well?"

"If you consider it a gift, then that's what we'll treat it as," Caroline told her, returning the bright smile. "You're our friend, and always will be."

"No amount of magic can change that," Matt said, giving Bonnie a reassuring smile. "I promise."

"Thank you," Bonnie said quietly, looking from Caroline to Matt. "I mean that."

"Do you plan on telling your parents about this?" Caroline wasn't sure if they would take it as well as her and Matt had.

"I have to. I'm not sure how to hide it from them," she said with certainty.

"I don't either," Caroline agreed, "So we'll tell them with you, at the very least. You know, be there for moral support?"

"I'd like that," Bonnie grinned, making another flower appear when she concentrated on the ground in front of them. This one had blue and purple petals.

Caroline smiled, leaning in to give Bonnie a hug. Maybe this was how they could start to change what went on around them. Bonnie would be an example of what was _good_ about the supernatural. Maybe they could still rebuild their lives.

"Come on…let's get back. The moon is almost up," Matt told the girls, standing up, and offering each his hand.

The girls did as he suggested, allowing him to help them up. When the three of them were about to go, and pick up the remaining gear from where Caroline and Matt had left them, the sound of footsteps could be heard approaching. Caroline thought that perhaps the adults got tired of waiting, and sent someone for them.

But when Caroline saw the colors worn by the riders, she knew she was terribly wrong.

"What are guards of the west doing here?" Caroline breathed in horror. Six soldiers were all coming their way, with a very unpleasant expression on their faces.

"What do you—" Matt began, but saw what Caroline was looking at soon after. "Oh that's not good."

"Why are they here? Why are they in the south?" Bonnie asked, shocked.

"Please. When have borders ever meant anything to them?" Matt hissed, trying to hurry the other two along, while still appearing casual.

"You three!" One of the soldiers pointed to them, his face angry. "Stop! By order of Lord Kol, any witches or warlocks found are to be taken captive. You are under arrest!"

Oh no. He had seen her create the flower. And he thought they were all witches.

The group continued moving toward them, but Caroline and the rest also kept going. They didn't have anywhere to go. There was wide-open field, and nothing…no. Wait.

"The forest," Caroline whispered, realizing that if they could run fast enough, they would make it to the forest not far from where they were. She could even see it from where they stood. It blended with the background so well, she had almost forgotten it was an option. "If we move fast enough, we can hide."

"I said stop!" The guard shouted again.

This time, the three ran, only grabbing a few essential items as they passed their belongings. Matt grabbed a shield, Caroline picked up a dagger to add to the knife she already had hidden, and Bonnie picked up another dagger lying with the weapons.

"Capture them!" The man shouted.

Caroline ran as fast as her feet would take her. Those soldiers shouldn't have been out there, but they wouldn't have done anything had they not seen the magic. Then again, they might have anyway. In times of chaos, she didn't trust any soldier that didn't wear the South's colors. And even then she was wary.

The men were fast, but Caroline and her friends were faster. Thank the heavens the soldiers needed them alive and unscathed, or there would surely be an arrow in their backs.

They reached the forest line after minutes of strenuous sprinting. Without a care for what creatures lurked within, they continued running. The night would hopefully hide them, but now the only problem was how they themselves would see what was in front of their noses.

The further they went into the forest, the less Caroline could see. She had to use her hands to make sure she didn't run into a tree, or fall over her own feet. But she couldn't stop. They couldn't stop until they were well out of harm's way. Bonnie especially, for it would be disastrous if they got their hands on her beloved friend. Her magic was still new, but they didn't know that. They wouldn't care.

The only sounds Caroline could hear were her heavy breathing as she plowed through the forest floor, her dagger held tight in her hand. There wasn't any sign of heavy footsteps behind her though. In fact…there wasn't any sound at all.

She stopped, catching her breath while she looked around. There was no sign of Matt or Bonnie. Dammit! She had lost them. No…she couldn't have. Now they were out there without her! What if they needed help?! What if Matt's sword, and Bonnie's dagger weren't enough?

"Please be okay, please be okay," she whispered to herself as she began walking slowly through the forest.

"I think it is you who will need help," a voice said behind her.

Caroline spun around to see two of the six guards, just standing there, waiting. She held her dagger at the ready, her face set. These bastards wouldn't take her. She had to make sure Bonnie and Matt hadn't been taken. Caroline would not die before she knew that much.

"And I think you are mistaken," she retorted, raising an eyebrow in playful challenge.

"You don't think you can wound _us_ , do you? Just let us take you to Master Kol. He will be pleased to see you."

"How do you know I'm what the Lord is looking for?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"You were seen with the likes of a witch. You are a supporter, at the very least, and that is enough grounds to take you with us. So please, _milady_ ," the man said sarcastically, "come quietly before we have no other choice but to force you."

Caroline continued to hold her dagger up. She wasn't going to back down. Were they stupid?

"Very well," the other man said, grabbing a knife and rope from around his waist. "Then we have no choice but to bind you!"

The guards began stalking forward, and Caroline kept her gaze on each of them. Thinking fast, she threw her dagger with uncanny speed toward the man holding the rope, striking him square in the stomach. He yelled in agony, and the other guard took it as his chance to advance on her. But Caroline was prepared for that. Quickly, she took the knife from under her skirt, and also threw it at the man. This time, she got him in the chest, just like she wanted.

When he fell to his knees, she swiftly removed the dagger from his chest, and began running in the opposite direction. But the man caught her by the leg before she could get far, causing her to fall flat on her stomach. The knife had flown away from her, however, and now she had nothing. Caroline groaned, quickly rolling over so that she was now on her back. The man lunged for her, but she held him off before he could fall on top of her. He was too weak to attack, and he would soon bleed out completely. All she had to do was hold him off until then.

While the blood dripped steadily onto her, the life from the guard's eyes slowly faded, and he was soon nothing more than a waste of space. Caroline threw him off with a grunt, and tried to hurriedly stand up so she could go for her knife.

But the other guard with the dagger in his stomach was up at this point, and he had the rope still.

His arm went around her neck once she was standing, gripping her throat tightly. Caroline tried scratching, kicking…anything she could think of. He remained unfazed; despite the stomach wound she had given him not long ago.

"So it is I who must take you by force, you little brat," the man spat in her ear.

Caroline could slowly feel herself losing air as she struggled. Her adrenaline was pumping, and the oxygen she needed just wasn't there while his arm stayed around her neck. She saw little black spots dance around her vision, and heard a ringing in her ears. Her eyes began to flutter, and this time, she knew he would be taking her to see Lord Kol.

That's what she thought until a snarl even scarier than the guard resonated through the otherwise silent forestry.

The arm around her throat was gone in a flash, and she could hear the gut-wrenching yell the guard made. Caroline gasped, trying to get as much oxygen as she could, spluttering a little from the firm hold the man had gotten. Her vision slowly came back, but she still felt weak, her arms feeling a lot like mush.

She turned around as soon as she had the strength, but by the time she did, the screaming had been silenced. The man who had been choking her lied in a bloody pool, his neck severed. Caroline covered her mouth from the sickening sight. Despite the bloodshed she had seen, and had caused not two minutes ago, that was a gruesome body she stared at. When she turned to the other guard, he was in no better shape. In fact, one of his arms was being used as a chew toy.

Caroline stared wide-eyed at her savior. The wolf was bloody, much like she was; it's snout dripping from the mess it had made. The animal's golden eyes gleamed brightly in comparison to the blackened area. From what she could tell, it's fur was a mix of black and light-colored, blondish fur. Only in this particular instance, it was also tinged with crimson.

Thankfully, she knew it couldn't be a werewolf, because there was no full moon. So had a regular old wolf known she was in distress? And then made a bloody mess like this? Caroline would have thought so, if it hadn't started staring at her intensely, like she might be the next meal. No. This was not a friendly wolf. It was just hungry.

A low growl ripped through its throat as it slowly moved toward her. Caroline sat there, scared, and not knowing what to do. It would pounce if she made any sudden movements, but she couldn't just die. After all that fighting, a wolf was what would do her in?

"Nice doggy," she cooed, backing up while she still sat on the ground, moving until she hit a tree trunk. "I don't want to hurt you."

The wolf bared its sharp teeth; still moving closer without quickening it's pace. Caroline breathed in and out slowly, as she sat motionless, scared for her life. This animal had just saved her, only to take her life in turn. Wonderful.

It moved closer, hiding its teeth once more, and stopping when it was in front of her face. The wolf cocked its head, staring at her with curiosity. Caroline didn't know what to do. This was no kind animal, yet it wasn't killing her. She heard the wolf sniff once, then a few more times.

"Please…" she begged it quietly, feeling there was nothing more she could do. "I have friends who might be captured by Lord Kol. They may need me. So please don't kill me. I don't want to die."

The wolf stared at her, as if trying to judge what her true intentions were. Eventually, if not a bit hesitantly, it sniffed her again. It was slow, like the animal was memorizing her every scent. Her breath came raggedly, but the longer she sat there, the more confident she felt about seeing daylight again.

When it was done sniffing, the wolf backed up, and stared her in the eyes. It was a little intimidating, but Caroline noticed the wolf's expression didn't look angry. It was simply curious. It seemed so…human.

"Can you understand me?" She asked, her brows furrowing. Caroline wouldn't be surprised, since so much lived in the forest already. She was still waiting for the day she ran into a dragon. This dog seemed to have a grasp of what she was saying, and implying.

When the wolf snorted once, as if in acknowledgment, her eyes widened more. It _could_ understand her.

"You can…alright. Why haven't you killed me?"

It looked at her for a couple of minutes, motionless while she continued to stare it down as well. Unexpectedly, it let out a vicious bark, making her jolt upright. Okay. So it wasn't to be treated as a cuddly pup. Caroline would do well to remember it was covered in blood from it's meals.

"Sorry," she said quickly. "And thank you."

The wolf stopped, and looked at her with surprise. In a flash, the expression was gone though, and it began nudging her side. It wanted her to get up.

Caroline stood slowly, making sure she was able to stand at all without falling down. The wolf began moving as soon as she was steady, but turned back to look at her. It was waiting.

"I see I have a companion now," she mused, grabbing her weapons, and then following where the wolf went. For some reason, she trusted it would take her where she needed to be. Maybe it was foolish…but something about the animal wasn't like anything close to what she had seen before. Caroline would also have preferred running, but the last time she had ran through a dark forest, she was separated from her friends. This time, she would be careful of where she turned.

"So…are you a girl wolf?" Caroline asked timidly.

A low growl could be heard from deep within the wolf's throat. Okay. Not a girl.

"A boy then," she said quickly, nodding. While she trusted him, Caroline also knew the animal was unpredictable. Right now, she didn't have much else to go off of though. She might as well stick with him until, or if, he turned rabid. "Well, my name is Caroline. I can't see you giving me a name in return, so may I give you one instead?"

There was a short huff. Caroline took that as a yes.

"What about…" she trailed off, observing his vague silhouette as they walked. He was a leader. That was certain by the way he moved. It was like he was constantly on the hunt, always watching his back, and commanding attention. Perhaps he was an alpha of a pack somewhere. He would need a name that signified all of that, showing just how petrifying he was. Lucifer? Demon? No, that wasn't it.

"Caine," she said, trying the word out. "May I call you Caine?"

No sound. Was that an okay? She dared a glance his way, and only saw him looking ahead. He must have accepted it. Caine it was then.

The rest of the trip was made in silence. There was a moment when Caroline thought they would never make it out of the forest, but soon after she had that very thought, the sound of waves crashing reached her ears. She was there. Caroline was finally where she started.

She looked around frantically, searching for any sign of Matt or Bonnie. There was none.

"Oh no…" she mumbled, looking around with worry. "I don't see them."

"Caroline?!" A male voice called to her.

A smile spread across her lips as she saw Matt walking out not far from where she had come. The wolf began to growl threateningly, but Caroline was already running to Matt before anything could come of it. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, and she felt his go around her waist.

"I was so scared something happened to you!" Caroline exclaimed, sighing in relief.

"I'm fine, but I was worried about _you_." Matt pulled away, his eyes widening when he noticed the blood on her. "Tell me this isn't yours."

"It's not. It's from one of the guards. Two of them are dead."

"Three, actually," Matt added. "I had to kill one. But Caroline…"

"What," she asked with concern, looking around and noticing for the first time that Bonnie wasn't with him. "Where is Bonnie?

Matt gave her a grim look. "I was separated from her, too. Caroline…I heard screaming. I think Kol's men got to her. I couldn't save her, Care…I couldn't do it."

"It's alright," she soothed him, making Matt look at her. "It's not your fault. But we need to get back to the village. We have to see if she got away."

"And if she didn't?"

Caroline looked at him with astonishment before walking toward where the rest of her weapons may or may not be. Caine stood staring at her, his stance ready to attack anything. Matt looked at her with utmost confusion. Caroline wasn't confused about anything though. She knew exactly what they were going to do.

"If she didn't, then we're going to save her."


	3. Stay Safe

Caroline and Matt ran toward their village, Caine following close behind. Matt's head kept turning around to look at the wolf whose mouth was still bloody with leftover soldier. She was surprised the obvious question had not already been asked, but Caroline could certainly see it forming now. It was only a matter of time before…

"Caroline?" Matt began, but she was prepared with a response.

"He saved my life. He gets to come along."

"What if it turns on us? We can't just blindly trust an animal that comes from the forest."

"What choice do we have? He has yet to kill me and I see that as a positive," she muttered, sprinting ahead of Matt so he would not continue to argue with her.

She was very aware of how dangerous this animal could be, but considering what other creatures lurked across the land, this one was much tamer. He may not have been Caroline's first choice, but any help to protect her or her friends was more than welcome. Whether it had ulterior motives or not had yet to be seen.

"Please tell me you see what I see," Matt shouted suddenly from behind her, looking off into the distance.

Caroline's brow furrowed, looking in the direction Matt was as she slowed to a jog. Her eyes widened at the bright light shining from where her home was over the hills, smoke rising up over the sky. It could only mean one thing, and it was not a thought she wanted to consider.

After a couple more minutes of running, the three of them arrived at the village's edge. Their suspicions were—unfortunately—confirmed, and Caroline watched in horror as their village went up in flames.

The smell of burning wood and straw reached Caroline's nose as she saw the townspeople run around in chaos, trying to extinguish what they could. Caroline didn't see the point. The fire was far too wild, roaring at every attempt to dampen the flames. It lit the darkened sky up brighter than the stars and the moon put together. They should be focusing on getting their belongings, and leaving as quickly as possible. Not saving what was not capable of being saved.

"Oh no," Caroline breathed. As if her home being attacked wasn't bad enough, this likely meant that Bonnie was not there, but in fact, captured like they had feared.

"The guards beat us here," Matt said sadly, "It has to be them."

"What do we do?"

It was then that Caine decided to take off at a full sprint into the village, a growl tearing through his throat as he went straight for one of the guards. Well, she couldn't very well try and stop him from doing that. All she could do was hope that her family and friends were safe from his wrath. While she couldn't control whether he followed or not, it would still be on her conscious if he injured someone.

"If that damn wolf hurts anyone…" Matt threatened, not finishing his sentence.

"His fight seems to be with the guards. Let him have his fun. We have to focus on getting everyone out. Find your mom and sister. I'll search for my parents as well as Bonnie's. Find anyone else if you can, then meet me back here."

"Stay safe," Matt told her. He placed a quick kiss to her forehead before running off toward his home. Caroline wiped her dagger on her skirts, and then proceeded to do the same.

Nobody outside bothered acknowledging Caroline's presence. It's not like there were many people, maybe thirty tops. Compared to the larger towns, it was nothing. The fire held their attention while she pushed past those in her way. Caroline bypassed the soldiers that still remained, setting fire to everything with their torches. If only her people would fight back instead of taking this. They were but men. These were not the scariest of soldiers Lord Kol had fighting for him.

Caroline took as many hidden pathways as she could, avoiding the main square as much as possible. She preferred not having to kill any more soldiers than necessary. Two had been enough for one night, or lifetime.

With a few more stealthy maneuvers, Caroline found herself at the back entrance to their wooden house. The trip inside had to be quick. She needed to make sure everything salvageable was retrieved, and her parents were unharmed, or out of the house completely. The upstairs was already enflamed, so a new change of clothes would be out of the question. Her small travel bag was downstairs, however, and that would be helpful for carrying food. This whole venture hadn't been pointless.

She quickly went inside, her eyes searching for her parents immediately. Caroline was relieved to find no one. Good, they had left. This would be a much easier trip. She went straight for the kitchen, grabbing her travel bag as she did. The small knapsack would be able to hold a little food, but how much food did she have to take? It would have to be something that kept. A loaf of bread, some fruit, maybe a couple of biscuits her mother kept around for stray animals.

Before taking her leave, Caroline grabbed a blanket to stuff into her knapsack, as well as a cloak to keep her warm through the cold nights, and whatever loose cloth she could get her hands on. If only they had a map of the land, her inventory would be complete. But alas, they would have to do without. Once she was back outside, the number of dead bodies lying around had increased, but to her relief, they all belonged to guards. If their wounds were anything to judge by, it seemed her savior had been busy.

Caroline ran back to where she said she would meet Matt, keeping her dagger out at the ready in case any more threats presented themselves. Who cared if her parents noticed, she wanted to be sure they would be able to see her in the first place.

Right when she turned the last corner from one of the homes, she saw her parents running thanks to her peripheral vision. Her father was fighting off one of the few remaining guards, while Liz ran toward Caroline unknowingly.

"Mom!" Caroline shouted, trying to get her attention.

Liz's eyes locked with hers, and her mother's face lit up when she saw her daughter, moving faster to close the gap between them. Caroline's arms went tightly around her mother when they met; so glad to see she wasn't injured.

"I was so worried they had gotten to you," Liz gasped, pulling back to inspect Caroline.

"I'm fine, mom, but we need to get out of here. Where are Abby and Rudy?"

"Hopefully they left for the caves," Liz said, as if it should have been obvious. "What's wrong? Where are Bonnie and Matt?"

"I'll explain once we're safe," Caroline assured her, "but right now we need to get as far away from here as possible."

"I'm not leaving without your father," Liz told her, looking back worriedly at William.

Caroline looked up in time to see her father tossed to the ground, his arm bloody from a gash on his shoulder. The clank of his sword hitting the guards was all she could hear from where they stood, the fire's light gleaming on the metal. The soldier was about to push down harder when a black furball came flying through the air, enveloping the man's throat—the one exposed piece of skin. Pity they were foolish enough to leave any body part revealed. At least it gave William enough time to take his sword, and stagger to where Caroline and Liz stood, astonished at his narrow escape.

"Sorry I'm late, sweetie," Bill—as he was so often called—said warmly, smiling as he wrapped his arms carefully around Caroline. She chuckled, her heart still racing with fear.

"You're forgiven if you two will just get out of here. Now where's—"

She was cut off by a bloodcurdling scream, causing all three of them to turn toward the source. It was Vicki, Matt's sister, screaming in protest as Matt dragged her out of their home. Finally, Matt had to toss her over his shoulder to keep from stopping completely. When she didn't see Matt's mom with them, Caroline instantly thought the worse.

"Come on," she choked out, waving her parents to where she had entered. "We have to go."

The three of them darted out of the burning village as fast as they could. All she could hear were Vicki's wails, and the crackle of the fire that encompassed the quickly dwindling space. It was an eerie sort of almost-silence that sent shivers down her spine. Who knew that her day would have turned out like this when she had awakened in her bed that morning?

They made it to the pond that was just beside the entrance to the caves, stopping to catch their breath now that they were out of immediate danger. The caves were a fair distance from the village, allowing them an ample safehold for emergencies. Caroline could already see the light of the small fire burning in the cave, and the murmur of activity inside. The trees surrounding them added extra coverage and a sense of security. She felt better about wanting to leave and find Bonnie, knowing her parents would be safe until they found a new home. The caves were only meant to be a temporary replacement after all. Eventually, they would need to search for new housing arrangements, or start building from scratch.

Caroline heard something drop to the ground with a soft thump, making her turn around to see that Vicki was on the ground, crying, while Matt held her closely. Tears were forming in his own eyes while he comforted his sister. There was a moment of silence for the loss of his mother, and a dear friend. Caroline sat down on the small slope at the pond's edge, wrapping her arms around her knees while the tears fell down her cheeks. This night was not getting any better, was it?

A pair of yellow eyes came into view from the direction their group had come, sauntering over to where Caroline sat. Caine was as bloody as ever, fresh blood adding on to what was already drying to his fur. Despite the overwhelming sense of loss, she couldn't help but giggle softly at the image. Maybe she was unhinging from all the stress, or maybe she was desensitized because of the war, but there seemed to be something funny about how this creature kept taking blood baths.

"You're quite the messy eater," she sniffed, smiling as she dug into her pack for a piece of cloth. Caroline needed something to distract her from losing the person who had been like a second mother.

Dabbing the cloth into the clear pond water, she raised her hand gently, showing Caine her intentions. The wolf looked at her quizzically, tilting his head like he didn't understand what a bath was. He inched closer though, cautious of her actions. Caroline bit her lower lip, concentrating on not angering the animal. None of this would be necessary if he would just stop indulging in his mayhem.

Caroline wiped any traces of blood from his fur, watching occasionally as his eyes catalogued her every movement, his face remaining emotionless. He sat upright through the process, frozen in place while she cleaned him thoroughly. He certainly wouldn't trust anyone soon, but at least he seemed to be on her side. Nothing helped people—or creatures—bond better than a common enemy.

"I guess I owe you thanks for two lives tonight," she whispered, tenderly wiping the cloth along his muzzle. "I don't know why you're helping, but I can only guess you have something against Lord Kol. For that, I'm grateful. Now, if only you could talk. Maybe we would be able to help each other better if you could."

A quiet giggle escaped as she finished up her work. The land was a melting pot of creatures, and filled with the unknown. If Caine were to start barking words in that moment, she wouldn't be overly surprised.

"Caroline, I don't know what's so funny, but I don't think this is the time to be laughing," Liz said gently to her, walking over to clasp a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Nothing is funny," Caroline said honestly, still looking at Caine. "But if I don't laugh, then I'm afraid I won't stop crying."

Liz shared a sympathetic look with her, placing a sweet kiss to Caroline's forehead. "We are heading inside to give you three some privacy. Come in when you're ready."

"Mom, wait," Caroline began, giving Caine a final pat before standing up and wiping her eyes clean. "We need to talk."

"About?" Liz walked with Caroline and Bill to a more private area, but Caine insisted on following. Nosy little wolf he was. Murder the guards, sure, but a little privacy? Caroline was on the fence between believing he was a genius or a rotten mutt that didn't know better.

"Matt and I can't stay," she told them slowly, knowing this would sound completely ludicrous after everything that had just happened. "We have to leave tonight."

"I beg your pardon?" Liz asked, disbelief clear in her tone. "Why in the world would we ever allow that?! The soldiers are obviously out making their turns. They might find you! Under the orders of Lord Kol, I don't think they would be generous enough to let you run—"

"They already found us," Caroline interjected, silencing Liz immediately. "And they have Bonnie."

"What?" Bill asked in surprise.

"They took her from us, daddy," Caroline said, trying not to break into more tears. "They…they think she's a witch."

"But that's crazy! She's no more a witch than I am a fighter," Liz argued.

"She is though, mom," Caroline admitted quietly. "I've seen it. They took her for her magic."

"I don't understand," William said, confused. "How is our sweet Bonnie one of those vile beings? She was always so kind."

"And she still is," Caroline said firmly, wanting to knock some better sense back into her father. He always was so prejudice. "This doesn't change anything about her. Matt and I have to save Bonnie before something really bad happens."

"It's my fault," a female voice said, surprising them all.

The three turned around to see Abby and Rudy standing nearby, able to hear their entire conversation. How had Caroline missed them approaching?

"Nobody is at fault," Caroline assured her gently.

"I should have told her about the Bennett bloodline, and the power we possess. It was my responsibility and I failed. I wanted her to have a normal life. I didn't want Bonnie to be weighed down with having to hide her magic, so I thought by not telling her, she could live blissfully unaware of what our world would think of her as."

"Does that mean…" Caroline trailed off. All this time though? How had she not figured it out?

"Yes. I'm a witch," Abby confessed.

"Impossible," Bill breathed, shaking his head in denial.

"Don't look as if you haven't known me your whole life, William," Abby spat, staring vehemently at him. "I am no threat to you or this village."

"What about you?" Liz asked Rudy, "Are you a warlock?"

"No. It only runs through Abby's side," he said matter-of-factly.

"Please," Abby said more softly now, looking to Caroline. "Save my daughter. I can't leave these people unprotected or I would go myself."

"You were no help when the guards came, why not go after Bonnie?" Bill retorted.

"The guards would have taken me as well if I had."

"But you're more powerful than they are, surely you could have taken them as well as save the village."

"Magic takes energy," Abby said, inching closer to Bill. "I don't expect you to understand since you have never taken the time to comprehend the forces you don't agree with, but I assure you I did what was right. I have not spent time honing my craft because of fools like you. My abilities are not as powerful as they could be. If they had knocked me unconscious and taken me captive, I would not have been able to stop them, and I would be of no help to anyone. I am sorry the town was burnt to ashes, but now I can work on bettering myself to save _your_ ass from future raids."

"You listen here, you inconsiderate—"

"Enough!" Caroline hissed, stepping between her father and Abby. "Fighting won't get us anywhere, and it certainly won't help Bonnie. So _please_!"

"I'm going inside," Bill mumbled, walking away as quickly as he could.

"Dad—" Caroline began, but it was too late. She couldn't wait for her father to cool down. She had to leave with Matt as soon as possible.

"Your father will come around, just give him time. It's been a long night for everyone," Liz soothed her, bringing Caroline in for a warming embrace. "Please…you're a grown woman, and I can't stop you from leaving, but be safe. I wish the carts hadn't burnt with the village, or I would send you off more comfortably."

"The horses ran off in fright anyway," Caroline chuckled, nuzzling into her mother's neck. "It wouldn't have mattered. But thank you. I promise we'll be back. I can't let Vicki lose more family."

"And I can't lose a daughter," Liz reminded her firmly, placing a kiss on Caroline's forehead. "Wait before you go. I'll see what we have in the cave for your trip."

"I already have some food and blankets," Caroline said, showing her the bag and all it's contents. "We'll be fine."

"You're going to need more than that," Liz smiled, her voice dry from the tears she held back. "Let me fuss over you and prepare you for your travels properly. Don't leave until I get back."

With that, Liz hurried off to the cave to find something more suitable for Caroline's travels.

"We'll go help her," Rudy offered, leaving with Abby to assist her mother.

Now it was time to take care of Vicki. She didn't imagine the girl would be thrilled with letting her brother go so soon after losing a mother, but Caroline and Matt had to save their friend, too. They were in a tough spot.

And it seemed Matt had already tried telling Vicki, because she was in both distraught and anger while staring at him.

"You can't be serious," she said, slapping him on the shoulder. "We just lost mom!"

"We're going to lose Bonnie too if we don't do something," Matt reminded her. "Caroline and Bonnie's parents will be here to look after you."

"I want _you_ though," Vicki grunted, flopping down on the grass in a defeated heap. "I don't want you to die. I want you to stay with me."

"I won't die. No one else is going to die either. No one," Matt said, more to himself than Vicki. Caroline watched the littlest Donovan tear up more, placing one last kiss on Matt's cheek before running off. Caroline caught her before she could get too far.

"Vicki, wait," she begged, moving to give her a hug. "I promise I'll bring him back safely."

"You can't be sure everything will be fine," she cried quietly, sniffing into Caroline's shoulder.

"I know, but we won't lose him." Caroline stroked her hair gently, giving a final squeeze before letting her run back to the cave.

Matt slunk back against the tree trunk, staring out toward the pond. He looked absolutely exhausted.

"You know we could stay a night," Caroline told him, taking a seat across from where he sat. "Leave in the morning after we've rested. It really has been a long night, and we're going to need all of our energy to pull this off."

"We don't know what Bonnie's condition is. We can't wait," he told her distantly. "We have to get to her."

Caroline nodded, unable to argue with his reasoning. Her tormentors wouldn't wait until they had enough sleep. But they would have to camp somewhere that night, too. Preferably somewhere they could fall asleep without worrying about their safety.

"Matt…" She tried again, but he wasn't budging.

"Please, Caroline…we'll find a town on the way. I'm sure theirs an Inn we can stay at that hasn't been burnt down. At least we'll be further along there than we would be by staying here."

"Do you know if we'll pass any? The only reason we know about half of what's out there is because of travelers passing through the village. We have no maps; we have no knowledge of what is beyond our home besides theirs. What if things have changed since the last wanderer came? What if there are no towns to rest in?"

"Then we'll ask someone along the way," he grumbled.

"And what if we meet no one that is trustworthy enough to ask?"

"Then we'll figure something else out," Matt said, looking to her now. "Are you having second thoughts about going? I thought this was what you wanted. Don't you want to get out and experience the land for yourself? We'll find a way to Lord Kol's castle, and we will free Bonnie."

"It is, but we can't free her if we get lost."

"The only way to find her is by trying to explore where we haven't been. We certainly won't find her by staying here. Whatever we do out there is far more productive than what we do here. Trust me, we'll find our way. I have hope. I thought you did, too…or has that changed?"

Caroline sighed, turning to Caine as if the wolf would have the answers she so desired. Strangely enough, he sort of did. Of course she had always dreamed of leaving Mystoria, and had hope that it would be a possibility, but it had never been a _reality_ until today. Her adventure had started when those guards found them in the clearing. And if Caine had not saved her, she would have only ever known the life of a village girl. He had given her hope, and a chance, for something much bigger.

"It hasn't," Caroline told Matt with finality. "I have hope that we'll find what we're looking for, too."

Matt gave her a small grin, turning to look back at the water. The three of them sat in silence for a few more minutes until Liz, Abby, and Rudy came back with a collection of items for their travels.

"I found more vegetables for you, but it's not a lot. I put in an extra blanket, and some candles as well. I'm sorry we couldn't find more to part with." Liz handed the pack to Matt, a small smile across her lips.

"You've done more than enough, mom," Caroline grinned, giving her a tight hug before letting go. This would not be the last time they saw each other. She had to remember that.

They took turns giving each other goodbye hugs after that. Abby and Rudy wished her and Matt safe travels, and Caroline didn't miss Liz asking Matt to bring her daughter and himself back safely. Bill never made an appearance again, but Caroline wouldn't let it bother her. No, this couldn't bother her. It was a lot for him to take in. He was understandably confused. She would just make up for lost time when she came back.

When Matt and Caroline were on their way, the three adults waved goodbye, watching them leave until Caroline could no longer see them. A heavy feeling weighed down upon her chest, but she knew this was for the best. The village would be fine without her, but Bonnie would not be. This was what they had to do.

"I'm a little surprised your wolf friend is still with us. Doesn't he have a home or a pack to go to?" Matt asked, noticing that Caine was walking on Caroline's other side.

"I don't know. I can't turn him away though. He's helped us with so much. The least we could do is offer him some temporary company until he decides to go elsewhere."

"I doubt the inns we visit will allow a wolf inside," Matt chuckled. "And if you feed him those biscuits I saw in your pack, then we'll never get rid of him."

"And why would we want to rid ourselves of a creature willing to kill guards of the west? Hmm?" Caroline asked smugly, earning herself a playful shove from Matt.

"Point taken," he said in defeat.

"Good. So stop complaining about him and keep moving. Who knows how long it will be until we reach a nearby town," she giggled, striding ahead with purpose. The dirt path in front of them seemed miles long now, but if they kept a steady pace, the three of them might get to a lodge before daybreak.

* * *

There was a particular stench that wafted through the air when Bonnie awoke. What was it though? And why did she smell it? The last thing she remembered before blacking out was being in the forest. Yes, she was in the forest running from the guards, it had been dark, and she had been separated from Matt. But that would mean…

She carefully moved her head, trying to feel how damaged her body was. Her head ached everywhere, and her neck felt tight, but otherwise she supposed she couldn't complain. It could have been far worse.

Now that she was sure her body was still in tact though, it was time to take in the rest of her surroundings.

The ground she lied on was cold, and a spot near her foot felt damp. It was stone. Her eyes flicked upward to see the walls were made of stone, too, with torches attached for light. Upon finding the bars that blocked her from escape, it was clear she was being held in a cell. Of course she was. But how had she gotten to Lord Kol's castle so quickly? It should have taken days to get from Mystoria to Roeth—the city Kol's castle resided in. At least, that was what she remembered hearing from those passing through town. Could they have been wrong?

Bonnie stood up carefully, making sure she still had enough strength to do so. Nothing felt woozy or out of place, thankfully. The room she was in was small, but beside the staircase that led outside was another cell. Other than the one she was in—which took up the entire side of the room—this was the only other prison.

There was also another prisoner sharing the room with her.

She crawled over to the bars, and stared across the room into the other cell. The woman inside was curled up in the corner, shaking while her arms stayed pressed around her knees. The girl's bright orange hair was matted, sticking to her forehead from the cold sweat that caused her to shiver in obvious fear. Her cell was much smaller than Bonnie's, but its condition looked much the same as hers. So what had the girl so petrified?

"Hello," Bonnie said, her voice dry from having not spoken for so long.

"Who are you?" The girl asked timidly, her high-pitched voice squeaking when her glazed over eyes turned to Bonnie. "Who am I?"

"What happened to you?" Bonnie breathed, her brows furrowing in confusion. It was more a rhetorical question, but the other girl answered anyway.

"I don't know," she replied distantly.

"Do you remember anything?" Bonnie asked kindly, grasping the bars to her prison tightly.

"Of course she doesn't, darling," a man said out of nowhere, "Her brain is fried from all the compulsion."

Bonnie turned to see the man—who looked more like a boy—leaning leisurely against the wall closest to the stone stairs, twirling a small gem between his fingers. His short, light brown hair framed his face, accentuating his distinct features. He was rather handsome, except for the fact that his boyish face held a mischievous expression that made Bonnie uneasy. This was not like the pictures she had seen. It was much different seeing him in person.

"Lord Kol," she said with certainty.

"So my devilishly handsome good looks precede me," Kol said smugly, grinning as he pushed himself off the wall.

"More or less," Bonnie murmured, forcing herself to stand up so she would be more at eye level with the prince. "What have you done to her?"

"I already told you. Compulsion. Evie used to be a maid here, but she always saw and heard too much. Poor girl never learned to keep her nose out of other peoples' business," he sighed, leaning casually against the rails of Bonnie's cage so that he was facing her. He was inches from her face, speaking softly as if to keep the nonexistent ears in the room from listening to their conversation.

"Why have you kept her down here, then? If she can't even remember her name, why not let her go?"

"Such a silly question," he chuckled, still idly toying with his jewel. "I can't let her roam free when her memory could return at any moment."

"Maybe a more comfortable room so she isn't so cold?" Bonnie suggested, worried about the girl's condition.

"No point in dirtying up one of my rooms when she won't live much longer," he said conversationally, shaking his head in disappointment.

"How can you be so cruel?" Bonnie asked in disgust.

"Cruel? Would a cruel man offer to house you in a more adequate room during your visit?" Kol smiled. Something was off about his charm, if her prison wasn't enough indication of that.

"Why am I here?" she asked, clearly skeptical about his intentions. Bonnie had heard nothing but horrible things about the rulers of the land. It was their fault the land was in ruins. So why was he trying to be kind to her? What did he want?

That was when she remembered the guards saying something about arresting those with magical abilities. Yes! Lord Kol took witches and warlocks prisoner. That's why she was there.

"The look on your face says you already know," he whispered.

"Why do you need witches?" She asked honestly. "All I know is that no sooner than I find out I'm a witch, I'm being taken captive by your soldiers."

"Were they rude to you? I could have them killed or tortured if that would make you feel better," he offered earnestly, but then shook his head and laughed. "Oh, who am I kidding? I don't actually care. To answer your question," he continued, not missing a beat, "it's not what _I_ need. It's what my brother _wants_. I hear he's looking for a special kind of witch, and they're a bit of a dying bloodline. No idea why he wants one, but whatever the reason, I obviously have to have it first. My search has been futile thus far. That is, until my guards came across you. For a while I wasn't sure you even existed. Yet, here you are."

"What do you mean?" Bonnie asked, still perplexed. "I told you, I just found out I'm a witch. What bloodline are you talking about? How do you even know if I'm the witch you're looking for?"

"Don't play coy, my witchy friend," he teased, standing directly in front of Bonnie to look her in the eye. "Tell me the truth. Are you not a Bennett witch?"

"You would actually compel me after taking the time to put on such a front?" Bonnie asked, noticing how his pupils constricted in a telltale sign of compulsion. Something a traveler had told her about. Luckily, her parents were always strict about growing vervain, and putting it in their drinks. Her village did not trust the supernatural for reasons like this.

"I thought all the vervain was gone from the land," Kol mused, not seeming to be upset from this discovery. "No matter. The vervain will eventually leave you. As of this moment, I don't have a dire need to compel you. A spell has been set around the castle to prevent you from leaving. I had a witch of mine take a sample of your blood while you were out. It's how the spell knows to keep only you inside. And, just because I like to brag, it's also how I know you're of the Bennett bloodline. Neat, huh?"

"All this just to keep me from your brother?" It was a lot of effort to ruin a sibling's plan. But what would he have done to her instead?

"I might use you later, perhaps, but for now, we simply need to keep you off his radar so that I can see him boil with anger," Kol grinned, positively giddy from his own plan. "Once I know his motives, I can turn them upside down by using you for whatever it is he wants."

"Who says I'll help either of you?"

"Oh, you won't have a choice," he said matter-of-factly. "That's the part where the compulsion comes in. I also have this axe around my waist that is dying to get some action."

"You're a despicable creature," Bonnie spat. She wanted to see her friends and family again, but what if she never could? What if this brat would keep her forever in his castle?

"I know. So, about that room…" he trailed off, gesturing toward the stairs. "You can come with me, or you can stay down here. I'm not normally so generous, so I would take the offer before I change my mind."

Bonnie didn't have to think about it. She was reluctant to help this vampire do anything, but she wasn't stupid enough to stay down there with the crazy woman who couldn't remember her name either. "I'll go with you."

"Excellent," he grinned, taking a key from around his waist and unlocking the door. "Follow me. Wouldn't want you to get lost, would we?"

Hesitantly, she followed Lord Kol up the stairs, and around a few corners until they were at another set of stairs. When they reached the top, the room they entered was noticeably less dreary than the dungeon she had just come from. When she exited the narrow hallway, her eyes widened at the sight of the dining hall.

The bright white wallpaper lit up the room, with it's gold trim traveling all the way around at the top. Pillars stood as tall as mountains, and a grand chandelier hung high above to cast a soft glow around the massive room. Windows that touched the ceiling and floor lined one of the walls, allowing Bonnie a grand view of the land his castle stood above—or rather what land there was to look at from all the destruction.

Servants hurried along the floor to prepare for the next feast, or to simply do their daily duties. It was nighttime now, so Bonnie presumed it was to get ready for whatever tomorrow held.

"How did I get to the castle so quickly?" Bonnie asked, shuffling faster ahead so she was stride for stride with Kol.

"This little gem," Kol said happily, tossing said jewel in his hand. "Only one of it's kind. A warlock made it a long time ago when his feet ached from walking and there wasn't a horse in sight. He called it _Sanquesta_ "

"How does it work?"

"You utter a spell, state where you want to go, and poof. There you are. You can't use it though, so no point in trying to steal it," he told her, knowing exactly what she was thinking of. Damn him. It wasn't that cunning, but she could hope.

"Why not?"

"For starters, it must recharge. You can't use it to go to the past or future, but to travel short or great distances; it still takes a lot of magic. It's why there is only one in existence. The power put into it to make the gem reusable, _and_ to do so even if a witch or warlock isn't present to help it work, is truly incredible. I have the utmost respect for you witches. You're all capable of such wondrous feats."

"I never thought of it like that. But why else would I not be able to use it once it recharged?" She questioned, still trying to angle a way where she could get her hands on it.

"You really didn't know you were a witch," Kol muttered to himself, staring quizzically at Bonnie. "Intriguing. Well, you wouldn't be able to use it specifically because none of _your_ magic works here thanks to my spell on the castle for you. Two, you don't know the incantation that makes it work. Three, I'm a fantastic hider. And finally, because all of the above are three excellent reasons."

Bonnie rolled her eyes. He was completely full of himself.

The rest of the trip was in silence as they went up the dark, marble staircase. There were a few more stairs on their walk, until they reached a long hallway decorated with dark, wooden walls, and more golden trim. The walls were lined with different shields, swords, and sporting trophies that showcased his achievements. Along with those, there were a few portraits that depicted the other rulers of the land. Where were the pictures of his parents though? Why were there not more pictures of his siblings?

"When were these made?" Bonnie asked, pointing to the pictures.

"A very long time ago. Before the war started," he said solemnly, not elaborating anymore than that.

"Do you miss them?" She wondered, curious as to how close his family was, or had been.

"That…is none of your business," he said seriously, approaching a large set of wooden double doors, and stopping. "This is your room."

Bonnie stood there, inspecting the door for anything that seemed out of place. "Can I go in?"

"No, I want you to stand out here all day," Kol deadpanned before waving impatiently at the doors. "Go inside! Experience the splendor of the castle for yourself."

She cracked a grin; unable to keep a straight face despite knowing this was all a show. Bonnie had heard the rumors of what Kol did to his people. Hell, he had said as much to her in the dungeon. Bonnie didn't want to like him, but he was like a big, centuries old kid.

The room she found on the other side of those doors was not what she expected. It was a cozy little bedroom, with wooden walls that matched the hallway, and intricate designs carved around paintings. There was a vanity, along with chairs, a mirror, and a bed with curtains that hung around the framing. A small chandelier fell from the ceiling to illuminate the room. There were two big windows parallel to the bed that gave her a gorgeous view of the courtyard below. It was magnificent for a prison. That's all it was, after all. She wouldn't forget that.

"It's stunning," she said, still taking in the room.

"Good. I don't have guests often. It's not as though I know what's welcoming and what isn't. There are some clothes in the wardrobe. My servants will attend to whatever else you may need. Don't get any ideas about escaping. You can't. I like you, Bennett, but one wrong move and I will not be afraid to execute you, whether I need your services or not."

"That isn't very welcoming," she quipped, a small grin tugging at her lips. "My name is Bonnie, by the way."

"Right. My best soldier will stand guard outside your door to make sure you don't try any other funny business, as well as make sure you're safe. Feel free to come down for breakfast anytime. The cooks are working constantly. I'll check on you when, and if, your services are necessary."

"And if they aren't? Will I be allowed to go?"

"Of course not," he laughed, "You'll just get to live a little longer."

With a small wave, Kol was out the door, and leaving Bonnie to her new room. She let the first tear of the night roll down her cheek as she looked outside at the blackened sky. It occurred to her that she hadn't seen Caroline or Matt the entire time she had been there. Though, they could be kept in another cell while she stood there in her lavish new quarters. Great. That wasn't something she wanted to think about before bed.

"Excuse me, ma'am. Is there anything I can do to make your stay more comfortable? I know Lord Kol doesn't make people feel at home sometimes," a young boy, about her age, asked, poking his head into her room. Bonnie didn't remember seeing him among the soldiers who had taken her. A shame, since his voice was tender, and very soothing.

"Actually…could you tell me if there was a man and woman who came in with me? Both have blonde hair, blue eyes, and are around my age. They were mistaken for witches, but I swear they aren't."

"No one was brought in besides you," he told her, a friendly grin spreading across his mouth. "Don't worry, your friends aren't in Master Kol's possession."

"Oh, thank goodness," Bonnie sighed in relief, sitting down on her bed and wiping her eyes. "Thank you."

"I know this is a lot to get used to, but I promise you'll be safe. If Klaus were to get his hands on you, there's a good chance you'd have a worse fate than this."

"It doesn't feel like it."

"I'm always here to talk if you need a friend," he told her gently.

"And how do I know you're not a spy?" Bonnie teased. She giggled a little at how weird a situation this was as she climbed into her bed. At least she could say she had an acquaintance in her midst.

"Cross my heart," he joked, crossing his finger over his heart with a smile. "Goodnight, Miss Bennett."

"Goodnight…" She trailed off, not knowing his name.

"Jeremy Gilbert, ma'am," he told her, closing the door a little as he moved to make his leave. "Just call if you need anything."

* * *

The night grew longer as Caroline realized her feet would carry her no more if they did not come across a town soon. It had been ages since they had departed the cave, but how far along had they actually gone? There had been no signs so far giving them any indication as to where they were. How many more miles until she could sleep under soft sheets?

It appeared she wasn't the only tired one, too.

"Matt, we need to make camp somewhere," she told him gently, noticing that he was beginning to sway on his feet.

"Mmm," he mumbled, shaking his head. "Keep going."

"No. Stop," she commanded, putting a hand on his chest. It was time they rest.

Caroline began leading him off the path and down the grassy hill toward the lake they had been near for the past couple miles. There would be some coverage with the few trees surrounding the water's edge, and she could finally bathe some of the dirt away.

She helped Matt ease down so he was sitting under one of the trees, placing the pack he was carrying, as well as hers, next to him. His eyes closed almost instantly, and the soft sounds of light snoring filled the silent night. Caroline giggled, rubbing her eyes as she made her way to the lake. The grass and wheat stalks were thankfully tall enough that even if Matt woke up, she would be protected from his eyes.

Caine was the only one with the privilege of accompanying her. His presence made her feel safer and she had no trouble letting him tag along. The night still sent her heart pounding after the events that had happened earlier. It was comforting to feel guarded.

"Do you bathe?" She asked curiously, knowing he wouldn't be able to answer.

As suspected, not a peep escaped him.

"You'll be lively company, I can see," she mumbled, beginning to undress as she made it to the lake's edge.

Once the top had been discarded, she took off her skirt, and then linen undergarments, placing them in a neat pile with her top. She dove into the water, resurfacing a couple seconds later. Caroline already felt refreshed as the cool water ran down her face. Caine sat on the edge, his paws over his eyes to keep from seeing her. She giggled upon seeing his attempt at giving her privacy. Swimming over to the edge, she used the tall blades of grass and wheat stalks to cover herself.

"It's okay to look. I know you won't tell anyone," she laughed softly, watching Caine lift a paw carefully so that his yellow eye could see her.

"For a vicious wolf, you're awfully considerate. Come on, live a little," she teased, splashing him just a bit with the water. "Play with me. I need some fun after today."

Caine was somehow able to convey his disinterest by simply staring at Caroline. His uncanny ability to show such human expressions didn't cease to amaze her. What was his story? What kind of a creature was he really? He couldn't be any ordinary wolf. It didn't seem plausible by the way he interacted with her.

Slowly—and to her surprise—Caine dipped a paw into the lake. He promptly took it back out, putting it neatly over his other paw. Was that supposed to be a splash? She quirked an eyebrow, continuing to splash him while he looked at her, clearly not amused by her antics.

"Maybe it's foolish of me to poke the wolf, but you can't seriously be nothing more than a beast. Show me you can play, too! Go on. I know you can."

Nothing. Caine only stared at her, making her feel like quite the moron.

"Fine, don't be anything more than a strange creature who keeps following us around. It's okay, it's not like I wanted to make a friend," she mumbled to herself, running her fingers through her soaking wet hair.

She gradually began to nod, stepping out of the water. "I think I'm clean," she said more to herself than Caine. There would be other lakes for her to clean her clothes. No need to do it now.

After redressing completely, Caroline made her way over to where Matt was sleeping, and lied down just far enough away to give them both space. She curled up on her side, facing the lake she had just come from. This was the part she didn't want to go through. She didn't want to think about Bonnie getting taken. She didn't want to think about almost dying at the hands of the guards. She didn't want to think about Vicki and Matt losing Kelly to the fire those very guards had caused.

"When will it end?" She asked, just loud enough for Caine to hear. "When can I stop watching people die? When will the rulers actually _become_ rulers, and stop this war?"

Caine began to inch closer, wary of Caroline's oncoming tears. Her voice was already beginning to choke up. After holding it in all night, it was hard to keep them in any longer as sleep drew near.

"I'm tired of crying. I'm tired of hoping for something better when I don't know if it exists. I don't even have it as bad as poor Bonnie. What does that say about me? Am I weak?"

She sniffed, closing her eyes to try and wipe the continuously rolling tears away. They just wouldn't stop.

When she opened her eyes again, she saw Caine had moved closer, and was eyeing her with curiosity. Very hesitantly, he lowered himself down beside of her, and draped his head gently over her shoulder. The warm feeling of his fur next to her damp skin made Caroline feel slightly comforted, like she had a blanket draped over her body. After all night of trying to coax him into doing something, it surprised her that now was the time he chose to show any compassion.

As sleep finally began to overtake her, Caroline started to think that maybe Caine really was more than just a cold-hearted wolf. Maybe she could befriend him yet.

* * *

The crack of dawn awoke Klaus from his deep slumber the next morning. When had he fallen asleep? Would his soldiers and servants suspect anything if he came back at such a time? Actually, it would be a little later, since it was likely going to be a long trek to his castle from here.

Yes, this little hunting expedition had proven to be rather informative.

He very carefully lifted his head from Caroline's shoulder, trying his best not to wake her. What was it about this girl that had him in such a tizzy? He shouldn't have fallen asleep next to her. He shouldn't have stayed with her for so long yesterday, but at the same time, he couldn't pull himself away.

 _Don't worry, sweetheart_ , he thought while he started to sniff Caroline, _I'll find my way back before you reach Kol. He won't know what's coming to him._

Sniffing around her one last time to make sure he had her scent memorized—as if he could honestly forget it—Klaus took his leave. Preparations had to be made so he could take an extended time away from the castle without anyone questioning his whereabouts. Her smell was how he would find his way back to Caroline and Matt. This would be no problem for him.

As Klaus began his journey back, he recalled how he felt the need to save Caroline after watching her fight those two imbeciles that belonged to Kol. There was nothing better than seeing his brother's plans fail, but this particular rescue had been for Klaus. He had wanted to save her of his own accord with no reasoning for doing so. She had looked so delicious though that he thought about taking her, too. He distinctly remembered wanting to kill her.

That was when he had found out about the possibility of her friends being taken by Kol's guards. If Kol had an interest in it, then it was something Klaus probably wanted to get his hands on. So he had let her go, and decided to follow her. Not to mention that overwhelming scent of hers threw him into a mental uproar. It kept messing with his head. He continually told himself that was part of the reason he had saved her father. That, and he wanted to kill every one of Kol's men.

It turned out that letting her go free was a smart decision on his part. A Bennett witch was what she wanted. The very person he had been searching for. But now Kol had his grimy fingers on her. It only made sense at that moment to let Caroline try and cuddle him from there on out. She seemed to be the only one that wanted to anyway. At least her friend, Matt, was still cautious of Klaus. The girl was very trusting. It was a courtesy he wasn't used to being granted. Clearly, if she knew who he was, that trust would no longer be bestowed upon him.

So he had tried to growl less as the night progressed, and he had attempted to engage in her one-sided conversations to him. But the more she talked, the more he actually wanted to listen.

Maybe that was why he had felt the strong urge to comfort her when she cried that night. Maybe it was his animal instincts that screamed to protect her. It couldn't be, however, because she was no different than any other girl he had come across.

Yes, she was beautiful. Yes, she was strong—contrary to what she seemed to believe—but why ever would he think more than that of Caroline? She was a means to an end, and nothing more.

Klaus could never learn to enjoy such a woman's company.


	4. Helping Hands

After an entire night of sprinting back to his castle, Klaus made it there just as the sun hit it's highest point. He transformed back into his human self before anyone was the wiser.

Upon entering, he was met with a herd of maids, giving him their full attention and asking where he had been the night before. He wasn't about to tell them how busy it turned out to be.

"Sir, what would you like for lunch?" One of his maids was scurrying along beside him in an attempt to keep up with his stride. The others were hustling behind them.

"There is a blonde haired woman in the prison downstairs. Bring her to me," he ordered. His maids ran off, leaving him alone once more.

Klaus had a destination in mind. While he was gone, he couldn't have anyone asking questions about his whereabouts. He couldn't trust anyone in his castle, but he did need someone to keep his secret while he was gone. For that, he had to go to the top of the food chain.

At the far end of the hallway, he opened the double doors without bothering to knock, watching his Captain of the guards look up from his desk in annoyance. Tyler might have worked for him, but they were not friends by any stretch of the imagination.

He was the best werewolf under Klaus' employment though, and the boy's family needed the security after his father had died fighting for the South in one of the battles between the North, and their alliance with a rogue werewolf pack. With Klaus' help, Tyler was capable of keeping his mother safe. It wasn't quite the loyalty he would have preferred, but the fear of losing her kept Tyler under tight control.

"What do you want?" Tyler glared at Klaus, putting his quill down.

"You should show me some respect, young wolf," Klaus smirked, striding with purpose toward Tyler, leaning against his desk. "I know where you sleep."

Tyler seemed to bite back a retort, readjusting his whole demeanor before answering, a fire still in his eyes. "To what do I owe the pleasure, your majesty?"

"I need to take a little trip away from the castle. I have a lead to what I've been looking for."

"What's that?"

"None of your business," he smiled. "All you need to know is that it will help us win this war, once and for all."

"Won't you need assistance? For you to go into any of the three territories alone is a suicide mission." Tyler stood up, looking over the papers and maps in front of him. "I insist you take reinforcements."

"They will not be necessary. No one has been able to defeat me, and no one ever shall." Klaus stood up, walking closer to Tyler. He met the other man's gaze and began his compulsion. Klaus couldn't risk Tyler letting this slip to someone else. "Tell no one I'm gone. I will be back as quickly as is possible. Lock the doors to my room, and if anyone asks of my whereabouts, tell them I refuse to come out until I have my next attack formulated."

Klaus moved away, not missing how Tyler's glare resurfaced. "I got it. Don't say a word."

"Good," Klaus smiled.

Now that his business was concluded, he walked back outside, running into his Head Maid when she arrived with the blonde he requested. Klaus shooed the maid off, and compelled the girl to stay completely still and silent. He wanted a quick getaway, and that couldn't be done if his lunch made a screaming ordeal. His teeth sunk into her neck without a qualm, filling his body with nourishment for the long journey ahead. She collapsed to the floor when he was finished, her body completely drained. Someone would take care of her remains. Now, he had to get back to his way in.

Klaus marched outside and made sure no one else was around before changing back to a wolf. It was going to be a long sprint back to wherever she was. He had to get moving.

* * *

Caroline awoke with a heavy heart when she saw that Caine was nowhere in sight. After rubbing her eyes to wipe away the bleary vision, she checked the area to see if he had simply wandered elsewhere. Much to her dismay, he hadn't. Caine was gone.

"Matt," she whispered, shaking her friend awake when the sun had risen entirely. "Matt!"

He jolted upright, breathing heavily as he glared at her. "What was that for?"

"It's morning! We have to go soon," she explained, handing him some bread from the knapsack. The morning mist had yet to dissipate and the sky was still a warm orange, but they would have to get moving as soon as possible. There was no time to lose.

"Where's the wolf?" He asked through a mouth full of food.

"I guess he went back to where he came from," she shrugged, trying not to let Matt see how sad she was about his departure. Caroline thought there had been a connection. She must have been wrong. "There goes the one, lethal weapon we had."

"So? We have knives."

"He had razor sharp teeth," she retorted, taking a bite of her food.

"Fair enough." Matt finished his breakfast; wiping his hands clean before standing up and walking toward the lake. "Whenever we find a town, I suggest we stay there, even if it's not nightfall yet. I don't know if I can sleep on the ground like that for a second night."

"You'll have to if we don't run into one."

"My back disagrees," he smiled, splashing his face with water.

Caroline grinned. "I could use a bed, and some new clothes. I lost all mine in the fire."

"I did, too," Matt said solemnly.

"How much money do we have?"

"Not much. Your mom didn't put many coins in my pack. It's enough for food and maybe a night's stay somewhere, but no more. It will have to be a cheap inn."

Caroline bit her lower lip. That wasn't good. They had a long journey ahead, and there would be more than one town to stay in. More than one night they had to eat dinner. "We still need a map. Maybe the markets will be cheap."

"If we're lucky." Matt didn't sound very optimistic. "Times are hard. Prices will have gone up since the war started. Everyone has something to rebuild."

"How do you know it'll be so bad?"

"I overheard your dad talking about the cost of resources one time. I assume it's only gotten worse since then."

Caroline huffed, falling onto her back and staring up at the sky. This was torture. "This war is stupid."

"I've never heard of a war that wasn't," Matt said, starting to pack his belongings. "Come on. We need to move."

She nodded, doing the same as him until they were both back on the dirt path, heading to who knew where. It wasn't until now that she realized they didn't even have a compass. How were they supposed to continue without a compass?! What if they got disoriented? They were on the right path for now, something that could easily change later.

They continued on their way for the majority of the morning, finding nothing but trees and fields as they went. She knew that her village had been small, but who could have known it was out in the middle of nowhere. They lived so blissfully away from everyone and every problem. It was easy to guess why Liz and William had never encouraged her to venture out. Not that she liked it any more than she did before, but at least she could understand it.

For some time, the two tried passing the time by playing games. Tag didn't last very long, as they eventually got tired. Trying to recall different plant life didn't help either. Eventually, Caroline felt discouraged and wondered if they would come across anything. Even a small, dilapidated town that only bartered slugs with each other would be something. Any sign to show that they weren't completely alone. Then again, she should be careful what she wished for. In these hard times, she couldn't be certain the company they found was any company she wanted.

It wasn't until they were trudging up a hill, tired and discouraged, when Caroline heard lively music drifting toward her. She turned to Matt and saw that his steps had slowed as he tried listening to something, his nose scrunched up. He heard it, too.

"Do you think it's a town?" She asked, trying not to let hope overtake her and failing miserably at it.

"I don't know what else it would be. Only one way to find out."

She laughed, running giddily toward music. Matt laughed as well while he ran beside her, both racing to get to the top of the hill first. The weight of her pack was long forgotten with the newfound hope that they might have a warm bed to sleep on and food in their bellies that didn't consist of cold bread alone.

At the top, her hopes weren't destroyed.

They both stood still, taking in the sight before them. It was huge. Compared to her little village, she didn't truly know the size of some towns or cities, but this place was definitely more than adequate. Smoke rose from rooftops, people entered and exited on horseback or on foot. The entirety of the town formed a circle, walls in place to protect its people.

As they stumbled down the hill, the music got louder, as did the bustling of the people and the sound of chatter. She grinned at Matt, leading him toward the town entrance. Horses led carts in while they walked, taking in everything around them. Vendors stood out on the street, selling dazzling bits of jewelry, fruits that filled the square with a sweet aroma, and fresh flowers that brightened the dirt roads. Houses built with stone, taverns, inns…it was all there. It was a metropolis of activity.

"Wow," Matt deadpanned.

"Wow? That's all you have to say?" Caroline hit him playfully on the shoulder, staring with wide eyes at the city before her. "We are in…where are we in?"

Matt and Caroline looked around for any indication as to what the name of the city was. First priority: get a map.

"Look," Matt said, pointing to a cart full of vegetables. "Solaris' finest vegetables."

Caroline grinned. "Well, at least that's one night we don't sleep on the ground."

"Let's look around first and see how much it will cost to stay at an inn for the night. We might have to choose between food or a room."

While the streets were crowded, Caroline found herself positively elated that she was around people again. It had only been about a day since they left home, but the weight of their journey was starting to hit her. They could be on the road for days much more grueling than what they had already experienced, and never see one person. Not to mention the creatures they could run into! It was a warzone they were trying to sneak past. They had been lucky not to run into any guards so far. That could always change.

But that was neither here nor there. They needed to pick an inn to stay at.

Their choices were plentiful, with inns lining the streets. Almost every other building was somewhere they could rest. None of them looked terribly hideous, but that didn't make their choice any easier. The first two they walked into were clean. People mingled and drank on the lower floor, resting by an unlit fireplace. The third was rather cozy and had a more lived-in feel to it. The prices all varied, but the cheapest seemed to be the sixth or seventh inn they visited. A little rough around the edges, but overall a place they felt welcomed at.

Once they were sure it was where they wanted to stay, they left in search of food and possible supplies. Colorful stands stood everywhere, people working the crowd as they attempted to sell their goods. Caroline didn't know where to start. All she needed was a damn map, but everything looked so…fun! There was nothing like this in her village. She wondered if this was why some of the travelers mentioned having a gambling problem. Of course they would need money when shops like these existed.

"Stay close. I don't want us to get separated," Matt whispered, placing a hand on the small of her back.

"Agreed." Her eyes searched the crowd, trying to narrow her search down.

How had she ever expected to bring Caine here? There wasn't an animal in sight, despite domestic dogs, and some birds here and there. There were too many people for a large wolf to meander through.

"There." Matt pointed to a wooden building wedged between a tavern and a bakery. "I see a book store. They should have maps."

The two went inside, listening to a small bell chime as they entered. Shelves upon shelves filled with new books, old books, large books, and even pocket-sized books met their sight. A musty sort of scent filled her nostrils and it was one of the most encouraging smells. What else could smell so musty? Maps!

Low and behold, her eyes spotted a basket near the front door, full of traveling paraphernalia. Amongst those items were compasses tied to a small chain. That's one thing to cross off her list. She picked up a silver, detailed piece, deeming it workable and just fine for her tastes.

"Over here," Matt grinned, practically skipping toward some baskets in the back. Inside were rolled up pieces of yellowed—and in some cases orange—papers. Caroline grinned at all the maps. All they needed was one, but it was such a wonderful picture.

"This is great! Is there anything else we need while we're here?" Caroline asked, picking out a map she liked.

"Don't get too excited. Our funds are still a bit limited," Matt reminded her.

"Right," she sighed, knowing they still had some stuff in their packs.

They paid the shop owner five coins for their purchases, and left soon after. Caroline's stomach was growling which was the only reason she didn't linger in the store much longer. She hadn't touched a morsel of anything since breakfast and she was ready to see what this city had to offer.

"This one doesn't seem to be too crowded. We should try it," Caroline mused, looking at a place called The Broken Tiger. The sign outside hung above the door, a growling tiger's head over the fancy lettering.

"It's worth a try," Matt shrugged, walking close to her as they made it to the door.

Inside, the place was rather cozy. Stone floors with wooden stairs, tables, and chairs adorning the room. Up a couple steps, placed right by the bar, was a second floor for more guests. There were plenty of windows to bring in natural light, as well as different paintings on the wall for a better appearance. It didn't look too downtrodden. The people were all smiles and laughter, clinking mugs and eating hearty amounts of food. It made Caroline feel good about tonight. A safe place with people who wouldn't try to rob her blind or take her to mean lords.

"There's a table over by the window," Caroline pointed out, scurrying along to take it before someone else did. Matt laughed, sitting across from her just as the barmaid made her way to them.

"What can I get ya two?" She asked, hands on hips.

"What's good?" Caroline wasn't sure of what they served at places like this. She was more accustomed to whatever her village grew. There was a menu by the bar for her to get the gist of prices, and while she was sure she would like practically anything, a second opinion couldn't hurt.

"Pork chop with a side of peas is the special for today. Only ten coins." Not what she had been wanting, but it was something.

"I'll have a glass of ale with a slab of griffin beef. Some spice bread and custard if you have any, too," Matt smiled, looking happier than he had this whole trip.

"For the lady?"

Caroline started to fret. What if they didn't have enough coins for the room after this? But she was so hungry, and who knew what or when they would eat after tonight. "Rabbit stew with cheese and a mince pie on the side. And a glass of water will be fine."

The barmaid walked off without so much as a goodbye, shouting orders to the cooks. Caroline turned to Matt, using her best angry face.

"How can we be feasting with these funds? You're the one who's been telling me to be careful!"

"It's going to be fine," Matt assured her. "We need our strength. Besides, we're in a new town for the first time since we were born. Shouldn't we enjoy it?"

"Don't forget why we're here in the first place," Caroline whispered.

Matt frowned. "You think I haven't? It's all I can think about, Caroline. Can we just take it one step at a time?"

Caroline sighed, nodding after a few moments. "Fine. I'm sorry for scolding you."

"You didn't scold me."

"Yes I did. You were scared," Caroline said matter-of-factly.

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you were."

They smiled at each other, breaking out into laughter at the same time. The good times were only interrupted by a roar of cheering at the other end of the tavern, a group of men surrounding a table where four other men sat. While some cheered, others looked more disgruntled. Caroline's brows furrowed, wondering what could be going on.

"Must be gambling," Matt said, watching them intently. "That's just how it sounds when old man Garrow hosts parties. I know he's been shy a coin or two when mom sold him bread."

"Do you think we'd be any good?" Caroline pondered what games were played and how much, exactly, was won.

"Caroline—" Matt began, his voice low and warning.

"We'll have to make money somehow," she reasoned. "Unless you want to start doing dishes."

"That's not a bad alternative," Matt said, confusion clear on his face as to how Caroline thought it was a worse idea than gambling. "Playing would mean there's a chance we could _lose_ the money we have."

"We could also make _more_ ," she grinned, nodding her head enthusiastically.

Matt threw his hands into the air. "This isn't up for discussion."

"Oh, it isn't?" She asked, sarcasm thick in her tone. Luckily, the barmaid came back with their food then, or Caroline would have given Matt a piece of her mind. This was _their_ money. She wanted to at least try whatever game they were playing.

Her stew was excellent, as she expected. Carrots and potatoes got old after a while. She was sure she would have liked anything that was different from her normal dinner.

"We should start planning our trip for tomorrow," she stated, starting to reach for their newly acquired map.

"Caroline, relax. We can do that at the inn. Just eat."

She sighed, leaving the map and reaching for her spoon again. Caroline needed to plan out exactly what route they would be taking to get to Kol's castle the fastest. Her fingers itched to mark their map up like worldly travelers.

Another roar of cheering came from the crowded table. This time, a young man with short hair and a crow atop his shoulder was smiling, shooting up from his seat in excitement. He must have been the latest winner.

"I want to see what's going on," Caroline frowned, giving Matt her cutest face.

He sighed. "I'll keep eating. Go over there. If you're not back soon though, I'm eating your pie."

"Okay," she grinned, scooting her chair back and shuffling over toward the crowded table.

Mostly men surrounded the space, with a couple women leaning against some of their shoulders. Everyone watched as a few selected guys rolled three dice. Caroline thought she recalled when the boys in her village played this game. It was often outside and in the dirt, but the rules looked like the same. She turned to one of the women watching—the one that didn't look like she could kill Caroline with a finger. "What game is this? How is it played?"

"It's a game of Serpent, dear," she grinned, showing how many yellow teeth she had missing. "Gotta get a four to win it."

Just like Caroline had thought. "That seems hard," she commented, attempting conversation.

"It's nothing like that card game they were playin' earlier," she gossiped. "The young boy over there kept cleanin' the others dry." She pointed to the boy with the crow on his shoulder, though he looked a little older than Caroline, to be honest. He was her age at the very minimum. What did Caroline look like to this woman?

"What do you mean?"

"He always had an original family. Three kings and a queen. Trumped every other set. It was impressive, it was," she admired.

"That's an actual set?"

"Oh yea, has been for years. Got in a lot of trouble in the old days when the set had to have two kings, a queen, and a joker. They stopped making joker cards all together when Lord Kol's guards found out it represented their master. Now, you need three kings to complete the set."

"I never knew Lord Kol cared about his image so much," she deadpanned.

"I doubt he did, dear. Was likely his admirers who had the issue."

Caroline was about to poke the subject of Lord Kol further—and how the woman seemed to have such faith in her knowledge of him—when a bulky man suddenly jumped up from his chair, the boy Caroline had seen earlier jumping up along with him. Both faces were set in a stern expression, the crow atop the younger boy's shoulder spreading it's wings in a menacing manner as it's feet danced along the boy's shoulder to position itself.

"You're cheatin', you filthy rat!" The bulky man shouted, wagging a finger.

"That's a pretty serious accusation," the boy said, his hands up in surrender.

"You've taken us all for fools, but not anymore! You give us back our money!"

"Now, Vincent, you're makin' a scene!" The woman Caroline had been talking to reprimanded. "The boy did no such thing."

"I don't care, Luce! He's took our money from us!"

"You're wrong. I haven't cheated. I can't cheat. It's dice," he reasoned, shrugging his shoulders while he stuck out a rather sarcastic looking lower lip. The sarcasm didn't go unnoticed by Vincent.

"Why you little—" Vincent began, charging for the boy.

Caroline reacted out of instinct and ran up to the younger boy, sticking her body between him and Vincent. Her face scrunched up in anticipation for some sort of contact, but there wasn't any. She opened one eye, looking up at an infuriated Vincent.

"Get outta the way, girl," he said, his voice low.

"Please, spare him," Caroline asked, using her sweetest voice. She even batted an eyelash.

"Why should I spare his sorry ass?" Vincent's fists clenched, and for a moment, Caroline feared what he might do to her, too.

She froze, trying to think of an answer that would move him enough to back off. Caroline swallowed hard when it finally came to her. Matt was going to kill her for intervening in this. "Because I'm in love with him, sir."

Vincent was definitely not expecting that answer. Lucy was practically squealing from where she stood. "You didn' tell me you knew him, dear," she cooed.

"I don't like to brag," she answered, proud of finding a reasonable response to that.

"You two are in love?" Vincent asked, obviously not buying her answer like Lucy. "Why weren't you over here with him, then?"

"She's shy, Vincent," the boy piped up from behind Caroline. "She didn't want to come out of the inn until she was ready to see the city, so I told her I would be here when she was adjusted. I didn't want to push."

Caroline felt the man's hands squeeze her shoulders gently, and she nodded, bowing her head. "Yes, it's just such a big city," she played along.

For the first time since the ordeal started, Vincent seemed to back off. "Fine. But you're done playin' with us."

"Alright," the boy said, reaching for Caroline's hand, "Come on, my love. I've overstayed our welcome at this table."

"It was nice meeting you all," Caroline grinned, giving a final wave to Lucy before letting her newest friend take them away from the table. Caroline guided him toward Matt, who was watching her with wide eyes, empty plates all around him.

When she approached him, letting go of the man's hand, Matt visibly restrained himself from standing up, clutching the chair's edges. "Caroline…what's going on?" Matt asked. "Why did that man look like he was going to beat you up?"

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't let him beat… _him_ up," Caroline explained quickly, looking to her fake boyfriend, who still had the crow perched on his shoulder.

"Thank you," the boy said, taking Caroline's hand and giving a kiss to her knuckles. "I don't know why you did that, but thank you. I'm Stefan," he introduced, putting a hand to his chest before gesturing toward the crow. "This is my older brother, Damon."

"The crow is your brother?" Matt asked, raising an eyebrow as he eyed the crow.

"Shifter," Stefan whispered.

" _Oh_ ," Caroline breathed. She had never come across a shifter before. It explained the protective stand earlier, at least. "I'm Caroline. This is my friend, Matt."

"Pleased to meet you both. What brings you to the city?"

"Travels," Caroline answered. "We're going west."

"Why? People are saying it's worse in some parts there than here in the south," Stefan furrowed his furry brows, hands placed on hips.

"Well, don't look at me like that," she snapped, putting her hands on her hips as well, "We just have business there."

"Really," he deadpanned, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he looked between them. "What kind of business?"

"Why do you care?" Matt spoke up.

"My brother and I are traveling, too," he replied. The answer seemed surprisingly genuine.

"Why?" Caroline asked.

"It's what we do. We travel, we survive."

"You don't have a home?" Caroline found that too sad to be true. Then again, a lot of people were without homes lately.

"We used to live in the south until our town was destroyed six years ago by a pack of werewolves. Killed both our parents, so it's just us now. We've been wandering together ever since."

"That's horrible." She didn't know what she would have done if she had lost her parents in the fire. Caroline could hear Matt fidgeting in his seat.

"Is that why you two are traveling?" Stefan asked.

Before Caroline could answer, Matt interrupted her. "We should go somewhere more private if you want to talk."

"Oh, uh…sure. Are you guys staying anywhere?" Stefan asked, looking between the two of them.

"We found an inn, but we didn't buy the room yet," Matt said.

"Consider it our treat," Stefan smiled. "We haven't paid for one tonight, so we'll pay for yours, too."

"Really?" That was awfully generous to do for someone they had just met.

Matt hesitated. "We don't know anything about you or your brother. I don't plan on having any debts either."

"Consider this a no strings attached deal. It's the least I can do as a thank you for saving my life. Damon would have never let me hear the end of it if that guy had touched my 'pretty' face," he grinned. For the first time since she had been around him, Damon cawed, tilting his head from side to side.

Matt put the appropriate amount of coins down for their dinner, and the three of them left immediately. Caroline and Matt lead Stefan to the inn, and Stefan bought one room for them, and one room for him and Damon. The rooms were right across from each other, and Caroline could only assume Stefan was using the coins from his recent winnings.

Upstairs in their room, Caroline's mouth dropped open in awe. It wasn't _that_ special, but it was nicer than the ground. Two beds that were definitely not dirt, a desk between the two beds, a chair, and a small window to look out of when sitting at the desk. The wooden floors barely creaked as Caroline walked across the room, placing her pack beside the bed she had chosen. The room wasn't very spacious, but it was definitely perfect for what they needed.

"This is nice," Matt said, nodding as he looked around the room.

"Now, what's so private about your journey?" Stefan asked.

When Caroline turned around to face him, she jumped a little at the sight of two bodies, instead of one. A man wearing all black clothes with ruffled, black locks and sky blue eyes stood by the now closed door, arms crossed over his chest. He gave a tiny little wave and smirked when he saw Caroline looking.

"Hello," Damon greeted.

"Hi," she returned, sitting on her bed.

Once everyone was situated into a comfortable place, Matt was the one to begin. "We're going west to save our friend Bonnie."

"What happened to her?" Stefan asked.

"She was taken by Lord Kol's men," Caroline answered.

"There's only one way to get taken alive by Kol's men," Damon noted, leaning against the door. His eyebrows bounced up and down. "You've got a witchy friend."

"She had just found out when she came to us," Caroline explained. "The guards were on patrol and found us just as she was showing her magic. We ran, but they still caught her."

"How long has it been since she was taken?" Stefan leaned back against the chair, listening intently to their story.

"Yesterday. We left immediately in hopes of getting to her as soon as possible. We have no idea where she could be right now."

There was a long pause of silence as everyone let the information settle. Caroline and Matt didn't exactly have a plan, but this made Caroline feel busy and like they were plotting to take over the world or something. This felt productive.

"Let us go with you," Stefan offered, breaking the silence.

Caroline did not expect that answer. Her eyes widened slightly. "What?"

"I know it's sudden, but you did something for me tonight that no one has ever done. Well, besides Damon. Maybe while we look for a new home, we can help you get your friend back."

"How do we know we can trust you?" Matt asked, crossing his arms.

"You don't," Damon grinned.

"We're not murderers," Stefan replied, glaring at Damon. "We can help each other out."

"How?" Caroline asked.

"We're good at getting money," Stefan explained. "I wasn't lying when I said I didn't cheat at dice. But the card game…well…"

"What do you want in return?" Matt still seemed unsure, while Caroline was about ready to hug them as a thank you. They didn't seem so bad. She wasn't getting any weird vibes. If they wanted to off them, the brothers would have done it already.

"We could always use a little blonde distraction from time to time," Damon answered.

"There is no way—" Matt hissed.

"Easy. I didn't mean like that, farmer boy," Damon assured him. "I mean for the gambling. It'll be twice as easy to get the money if we have some female help. Like tonight."

"We want a home, and you want your friend. I think we can each get what we're looking for by sticking together," Stefan tried to reason.

"Why us?" Matt asked. "We just met you."

"I'm with Muscles," Damon piped up. "We've been fine on our own, Stefan. We don't need more lives to look after."

"No one's asking you to watch us," Caroline scolded. She turned to Matt. "Anything to help find Bonnie, right?"

"I don't know, Caroline." Matt shook his head.

"We can part ways at any time," Stefan added. "And Damon's shifting has come in handy more than once."

Caroline caught Damon's glare, and tried to repress her giggles. Matt sighed, and Caroline felt a pang of hope well in her chest.

"Fine. But if either one of you try to do something to us while we sleep, I know how to wield a sword," Matt threatened.

"Oh, scary," Damon deadpanned.

"Great," Caroline clapped, standing up before someone could say something bad. "It's settled. Tomorrow, we go together."

"Great. I look forward to our travels," Stefan grinned, standing up as well. "We'll let you guys rest. Should we leave at first light?"

"That's fine," Caroline smiled, watching as the two brothers left. "See you in the morning!"

Once the door was closed, she turned to face a frowning Matt. She sat down on her bed, waiting for him to say something. He was silent for a while, but eventually, he spoke up.

"I don't know about this," he admitted. "You just met them tonight. Why do they need to travel with us? How are we supposed to trust them, much less sleep near them?"

"Stefan seems like a nice guy, and I'm sure Damon's not _that_ bad. We could really use their help, and I'm sure they're just lonely. Times are hard right now, and it's just been the two of them for a long time. Everyone could use a friendly new face once in a while."

"Maybe, but I'm still suspicious," he said, leaning back on his mattress.

"It's going to be fine. They're going to help us get Bonnie back."

She shared a knowing look with Matt before watching him turn over, his back now facing her.

"Hey, Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for coming with me. I couldn't do this without you."

A moment of silence passed. "You two are my best friends. I wouldn't leave either of you behind."

Caroline smiled, getting settled under the sheets. Tomorrow morning, they would devise a route to follow and be on their way. She would be wary of Stefan and Damon, but she had a good feeling about this. They would get Bonnie out of her prison yet.

* * *

"Leva in aere, tolle animam, cursus vitae, usque dum non amplius," Bonnie chanted, checking the spellbook Jeremy had swiped for her. He warned her it wouldn't do any good, but she had insisted in hopes of proving him wrong.

Kol and Jeremy were right, though. Nothing was working. She even tried to make a flower grow in the courtyard, but nothing happened. Her powers were gone as quick as they had come.

She sighed, falling back against the stone bench. This was hopeless. Caroline and Matt could be anywhere, and she wasn't even able to light a candle. How could she expect them to save her when she couldn't save herself?

"I told you it wouldn't work," Jeremy said, making Bonnie whip her head around to face him.

She sighed, picking a nearby flower out of boredom. "It was worth a try. I can't sit here all day and do nothing."

"You could learn a new craft?" He suggested. He sat on the bench she leaned against, looking down at her. "I hear the girls talk about sewing all the time. They say it's a lot of fun."

"I don't want to make a scarf though. I want to be free. It's only been a day and already I'm itching to see what's outside these walls."

It was silent for a moment. Bonnie could feel Jeremy's eyes on her, but she never stopped looking at the blue flower in her hand. "What's it like?" He asked.

"What is what like?"

"Outside. Out there."

Bonnie's brows furrowed as she finally looked at him. "You've never been outside the castle?"

Jeremy shook his head. "Not for a long time. My family was killed during a raid when I was young. A woman named Jenna took me in and took care of me, but I wanted to do something. I wanted Klaus to pay because it was southern soldiers who were behind the raid."

"So you joined Kol's army?"

He nodded. "I flew through the ranks and became his right hand man. Jenna eventually had to leave, though. She met a man from the North, and the land is more prosperous there, if only by a little. She asked me to come with her, but I couldn't do it. I have a duty to the West and I can't leave Kol to rule alone. He's too indifferent to be a good leader. So, I've been here a long time. It was bad when I first came here, but I don't know what it's like now."

Bonnie frowned. What had this man's life been like? Cooped up inside the castle walls with only a man like Kol for company. She turned her body to face him. "I don't know what to tell you. It's war out there. The land gets worse every year from what I hear. From the little I saw."

"Is it all like that? Has nothing gotten better."

"I don't think so. My village was untouched until last night. I've never really been outside its confines. The fields by our home were beautiful though."

"So you've only seen your village and this castle?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah. I'm such a traveler, huh?"

"We're two of a kind," he smiled. "Except you were meant to leave."

"Not now I'm not. I'll have to wait a little longer before that can happen."

"Or you could start your escape plan."

Bonnie was taken aback by his suggestion. She got off the ground only to join him on the stone bench. "What do you mean?"

"I won't leave Kol's side, but that doesn't mean you have to stay here. You can do more for Kael outside than by being cooped up here, waiting to be used for one side or the other."

"Jeremy…"

"No one has to know I helped. There are witches in this castle that you could seek out. I'm sure they would help."

"They work for Lord Kol, we don't know that," Bonnie whispered. "One wrong question and they'll run to tell him about me."

"Then we won't ask the wrong question," he answered, standing up.

"You seem awfully sure about a plan that could go horribly wrong."

Jeremy began to pace. "What you need is time, and a distraction."

"And how do we get that?"

"I think we already have it," Jeremy grinned. "Kol is hosting a ball in a week."

"A week? I haven't heard anything about it."

"He plans on announcing it tomorrow. It's to let his people know that everything is okay, and that the West will win this. Soon."

In other words, he had a Bennett witch. The war was won. "Who would come? No one has the money for appropriate clothes."

"You haven't seen the city. Roeth is doing just fine, trust me. If I know him well enough, he'll want you to go so he can keep an eye on you."

"Then how do I escape?" If she was right under his nose, she didn't see how this was going to work. When would she find the time to slip away?

"We've got a week to figure it out. The network of witches throughout the castle is actually pretty staggering. He respects them, but we have to risk that they'll help one of their own before helping him."

Bonnie nodded, standing up as well. "Then we better starting working."

Jeremy offered her his hand. "And you better start packing. Hide that spellbook in your things. Collect what you need for when you escape. We're going to do this right."

She took his hand, smiling up at him. She wasn't sure what she had done to deserve such a good friend in such a short amount of time, but Bonnie was thankful Jeremy was a kind soul. There was hope yet that nothing was as bad as it seemed. If she got out, she owed it to Jeremy to try and stop this war. She owed it to everyone to make an attempt that no one had thus far.

Bonnie swore that she and her friends would make sure no more families were killed. That no more villages were burned. Caroline and Matt would help. She had faith in them.

She had hope.

* * *

"Alright, rise and shine!" Damon called from the other side of the door, knocking incessantly.

Caroline and Matt groaned in unison, looking at each other before seeing a soft glow through the window. They must have slept all evening and night. Figures, considering how tired she was.

"Go away," Caroline whined, sitting up slowly.

"We bring food," Damon told them smugly. He was unnaturally chipper for the morning.

Matt mumbled something groggily before getting up and trudging to the door. He opened it long enough to take the food and walk back to his bed. Damon and Stefan let themselves in, both wide-eyed and downright depressing to Caroline. No one should be that happy in the morning.

"Do you two have a route mapped out or did you use the map for a blanket?" Damon asked, leaning against the wall.

"I marked a path before I went to sleep," Caroline said, sticking her tongue out as she grabbed an orange off Matt's plate.

Stefan picked up the map that was lying on the desk, taking a look at Caroline's handiwork. He nodded, looking pleased. "This could work. We should get to Alverton in two days time. We'll restock there. It looks like the halfway point to Roeth, so it's a good destination."

"Have you ever been there?" Caroline asked. She took some toast off the collection of food that Matt was quickly going through.

"This is the farthest west we've been. Alverton will be a whole new place," Damon answered.

"I guess we should get going, then." Caroline got up, taking a strawberry off the breakfast plate before putting her things together.

When Matt finished the food and had packed his stuff, the four set off without delaying any further. Stefan and Damon had bought some extra food for them that morning. If rationed properly, it would get them to Alverton without much suffering. They would be on the ground again, but at least they could look forward to a bed in the near future. As long as they kept at a brisk pace, they could make it within the time frame Stefan spoke of.

Before they left town, the brothers led them all to a stable where horses were sold. They had enough for two. They bought a sandy brown horse, as well as a black and white haired one. The owner told them the breeds, but Caroline didn't have a clue to what each could do for them.

Matt and Caroline took to the sandy brown one—she named her Aurora—and the brothers took to the other. Once they were out of Solaris, she tried to rattle off names for their horse, but they didn't like anything she mentioned. After a while, she got fed up and gave it a rest.

"It wouldn't kill you to name him," she grumbled, leaning back against Matt's chest in frustration.

"He doesn't need a name," Damon retorted, gripping the reigns tightly. "We don't even know how long we'll have the horses for."

"Way to be optimistic," she shot back. Caroline was starting to rethink the company she had chosen, horses or no horses.

"I'm being realistic. They'll get spooked or stolen, I can almost guarantee it."

"Why do you care? You can be a crow anytime you want. You don't actually need a horse," Caroline reminded him.

"It's not always fun being a bird."

"You don't seem to mind the bird feed I give you," Stefan smirked. Caroline let a giggle escape.

"Shut up," Damon groaned.

"Why aren't you a bird more often?" Caroline asked, being serious this time. "You can get into any place you want without someone knowing."

"How do you think we paid for last night's room?" Damon grinned. He shrugged, going back to her original question. "I was born a human, you know. It's not like I want to be the animal all the time. Just when it's convenient."

"I guess I get that." She turned to Stefan. "No powers for you?"

"Nope. Human to the core."

"Oh. And have you always been a shifter?" Caroline asked Damon. "Is that something you're born with?"

"If I was born with it, it didn't happen until I was a thirteen," Damon shrugged. "I wasn't flying out of my crib."

"That would have been a sight," Stefan deadpanned.

Damon rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't have even been born yet."

"So what happened? To your town, I mean," Matt asked. "You said something about a pack of werewolves?"

The brothers looked at each other before Stefan answered. "It was a powerful pack. Have you heard stories about the Nightstriders?"

"A few wanderers passing through the village mentioned them once or twice," Matt told him.

"They used to be more known then they are now," Stefan continued. "They've gone into hiding since our town's attack, but I still remember them. This land forgets that it's not just the siblings we have to fear. There are other species, other clans that we have to worry about. Apparently someone in our town owed the leader of the pack a debt. It was a full moon when they came to collect. There was no controlling them. They came for one, but they got more than that."

"I'm so sorry," Caroline breathed, not sure how to respond.

"We only got out because Damon blinded one with his beak. We made a stealthy escape, and haven't looked back since."

"Those bastards deserve to die," Damon seethed. "They shouldn't be alive."

"There's nothing we can do," Stefan told him gently.

"Not all wolves are bad," Caroline piped up. "One saved my life in the forest."

"Was it a werewolf?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know. It seems to understand what I say, but it's only a wolf. No full moon necessary."

"Could be a shifter," Stefan mused. "Maybe it lost itself to the beast."

"Can that happen?" Maybe there _was_ a downfall to changing into an animal.

"Damon's got a bird brain," Stefan shrugged, earning an elbow to the chest from Damon.

Caroline giggled. "I don't think that's the case with Caine."

"What's with you and naming things?" Damon asked.

"He saved my life! The least I could do is give him a name."

Damon grumbled, continuing on their path. It was silent after that, the group enjoying the scenery around them. It was mostly plains, with hills here and there to overcome. The map said they would have to go through a forest. Caroline wasn't entirely excited about that since her encounter with Kol's guards. They could handle themselves though. It wouldn't be like last time.

The sun was close to the horizon before the group rested for food, and let the horses relax. The lake that surrounded them was large enough to let the horses frolic in it to cool off. They were back on the path shortly, however, and Caroline wondered if they would indeed be resting in the forest. It would provide them a decent amount of coverage, while simultaneously offering new possibilities for danger. She thought she might be safe from the guards, as she wasn't magical, but if they ran into any of the ones that got away from their incident…then who knew what could happen. She didn't want to risk it.

When the sun had finally disappeared, leaving the sky to be a purple and pink color, they entered the forest's edge, trotting along at a good place. They slowed when they had to trek through fallen trunks and foliage. It wasn't quite like the one Caroline had seen by her village. It was spacious and gave lots of room for their horses. Thankfully, they had lanterns to light the way when they could no longer see. Something else the previous city provided for them.

Once they found a clearing, Damon declared it would be their campsite for the night. It was enough room to start a fire and set up the tents they had bought. Caroline needed to remember all the stuff the brothers had bought. She would have to do the same in the next town.

"Who's getting water?" Matt asked, tying up Aurora and beginning to collect wood.

"I'll do it," Caroline volunteered.

"Damon, go with her," Stefan instructed, getting their overnight materials out of his pack.

Damon didn't say a word, just rolled his eyes and changed right in front of them. Caroline's eyes widened. Everything about him morphed into a crow, and now he was flapping his wings, flying toward her. He landed on her shoulder, making her jump. She heard Stefan chuckle.

"It might take some getting used to," he told her. "He's easier to deal with that way, though."

Caroline side-eyed the crow. He cawed in response. If he pecked her on the head, she swore the bird would never see the light of day again.

"Take these," Stefan said, tossing her two glass bottles.

She nodded, immediately picking a direction and searching for some sort of pond. "Come on," she whispered to Damon.

The trek was a bit mundane. She was sure she passed the same fallen tree trunks at least twice before seeing a different shrub that hadn't been there before. Once she was in new territory, it didn't take long for her to start hearing sounds of a stream nearby. She smiled, adding a hop to her step as she moved toward the sound. Caroline moved through the trees, keeping the bottles close so she didn't drop them.

Just as she thought, a sparkling stream stood before her, moss-covered rocks and green leaves scattered throughout the forest floor. Moonlight poured through the canopy, lighting the lily pad filled water in all the right places to make it glitter. She bent down, opening the bottle tops so she could begin filling them.

The only reason she paused was to figure out why Damon started cawing. Caroline looked around, wondering why in the hell he would warn any nearby creatures of their presence.

"Would you be quiet?" She hissed, still looking around.

Then she heard the growling.

Caroline almost dropped the bottles in fright. She stood up slowly, still searching for any creature that could be circling them. Damon stopped cawing, but she knew whatever he saw wasn't gone. Of course she couldn't go get water without something seeing them.

She was about to make a run for it when she saw a pair of yellow eyes. That was when a wolf emerged from the shadows, revealing it's powerful stride to her. She knew that wolf. She knew those eyes.

"Caine?" She smiled, surprised to see him back. Damon was still in a defensive stance on her shoulder, cawing loudly at the wolf.

Caine stopped growling, his head lifting up when she said his name. It really was him.

"Damon, go back to the camp. Tell them I'm with Caine. Matt will understand."

He looked at her for a few moments. If he could, he would most likely be rolling his eyes. At least he listened to her, hopping off her shoulder before giving one last caw, and then flying back in the direction they came from.

It was just the two of them now.

"Caine, it's me, Caroline," she said, crouching down so that she was closer to his eye level, "your friend?"

Caine began walking to Caroline, his body never once faltering from that take-charge stride she knew so well. The walk that said he was the alpha, and that no one should forget it. He stopped in front of her, his eyes searching hers. Caroline wondered if what Stefan said earlier was true. If there was a man locked inside a wolf's body. Why she hadn't thought of a shifter before was beyond her. If after all this time he still wouldn't turn into a human, however, did that mean he simply couldn't? That he wasn't a shifter like Damon?

"You are a mysterious little wolf," she murmured, slowly putting her hand out until she was touching his soft fur. "Would you tell me if there was a person inside you? Would you tell me if you were human?"

Caine only looked at her. Right. Wolf.

Maybe it was just wishful thinking. Why though? Why did she care? Was it because he saved her? She had thanked him, and he had strangely seemed to acknowledge it. Wolves were living, breathing creatures. They weren't stupid. Stranger things had happened, honestly. It shouldn't be a surprise to her that he can accept a thank you. She lived in a world of vampires and werewolves for crying out loud.

"Can I tell you a secret?" She asked, scratching his head. "I missed you."

Caine looked up at her, his golden eyes boring into hers. He was something to behold all right. She needed to stop searching for some other answer. She needed to accept that he was just a wolf, and he seemed friendly enough with her for some reason. That was it.

"We should go back to camp. They're going to want water, and we need rest. There's a long journey ahead of us."

Caroline stood up, filling her bottles with water and waiting until Caine was beside of her before continuing into the forest. She began to hum a melody her mom used to sing to her before bed. It was a lullaby that relaxed her and made her feel like everything was going to be okay. Like the world was safe and there were no monsters waiting behind every tree. Maybe when she had all of her friends back, it would feel more like a better place.

Only one friend to go now.


	5. Preparations

Dirt crunched under Caroline's feet as she and Caine walked back to the campsite. The only sounds that could be heard were crickets chirping and the occasional howling of wind. So to say the commotion back at camp was a stark contrast to that would be an understatement.

"I'm telling you something's not right," Damon said to Matt, whose arms were crossed over his chest as he scowled at Damon. Stefan stood beside the two, a hand running over his face like he was deep in thought.

"He saved her life, what do you want me to—"

Matt stopped talking when he noticed Caroline and Caine had reentered the area. Damon and Stefan both turned as well, Stefan wearing an expression of curiosity while Damon wore one of determination. She watched as he dug through one of their packs and pulled out a purple plant, holding it so that everyone could see.

"Test him," he said.

"What?" Caroline asked.

"I don't know what your new friend is, but he's more than a cute little pup," Damon said, walking to Caroline and placing the plant in her hand. "This is Wolfsbane. If he reacts to it, it'll cross a few things off the list."

Caroline's brows furrowed, opening her palm to inspect the Wolfsbane. She looked back up at Damon. "How do you know he's not a wolf?"

"Shifter intuition," he said, cocking his head. "He doesn't smell like any I've come across, but he's not all dog breath either."

"He would've given me some sign if he was something else," she tried to reason. If he wasn't a shifter, or a werewolf, or just a wolf, then what else could he possibly be?

"Not if he's trying to _hide_ something," Damon said, sighing.

Caroline looked once more at Caine who stared blankly at her. "But what is he hiding? I mean, he could be cursed for all we—"

Caine surprised them all by barking, making Caroline in particular jump out of her skin. For a moment, she looked at him with confusion. Then the dots connected.

"Bark once for yes, twice for no," Stefan said, carefully approaching so he stood slightly between Caroline and Damon. "Are you cursed?"

His response was one bark.

Caroline's hand covered her open mouth. Why hadn't this crossed her mind earlier?! "Did a witch or warlock do it?"

"That's not a yes or no question," Damon reminded her.

"Right," she said, turning back to Caine. "Was it a warlock?"

One bark.

So it was a warlock. That was something, yet nothing all at once. "Does he live in the west? Where we're going?"

Another bark. Caroline almost clapped from excitement. Finally they were getting somewhere. She took a deep breath to calm down and form a new question. "Do you know if the curse is reversible?"

There was a pause, then two barks.

"He could still be lying, you know," Damon said, clearly skeptical by the way his eyes studied Caine.

"Well it's not like he could just tell us what was wrong before. This is the first time anyone's mentioned a curse," Caroline explained.

"He couldn't have drawn you a clue in the dirt?" Damon rolled his eyes. "Clearly I can't keep you from bringing him, but the moment he tries to kill one of us while we sleep, I'm making puppy stew for breakfast." Damon was about to walk away when he stopped and faced Caroline again. "Try the Wolfsbane on him."

"I don't want to hurt him."

"Well if he's telling the truth, you won't." Damon gave both of them one last, serious look before bending down and entering his tent.

Caroline turned to Stefan and Matt. "What do you think?"

Stefan shrugged. "Wolfsbane doesn't hurt animals, just werewolves as far as I know. Being an actual wolf…it shouldn't affect him. Or a human cursed as a wolf, or whatever his problem is."

"It's not a full moon, so unless the rules have changed, he's not a werewolf," Caroline said, looking up at the sky to be sure.

Stefan nodded. "Which means his story is true, or he's a shifter who refuses to shift again. Either way it can't hurt to try."

Matt rubbed his eyes. "Can someone tell me what happens in the morning? I'm exhausted." He yawned, waving a goodnight to them before turning into their tent.

"He's really worried about his safety," Stefan deadpanned.

"Maybe he knows Caine isn't dangerous," Caroline countered.

Stefan smirked. "I think you're afraid of the answer you'll get."

Caroline tried to continue breathing steadily. "No I'm not."

He smiled and placed both hands on her shoulders. "Try it. If he's lying, it might be time to reconsider who you're traveling with." With that, he gave her a gentle squeeze and retreated to his tent with Damon.

She twirled the small plant between her fingers, mulling over Stefan's words. Maybe she was a little afraid. What if her rescuer wasn't all she thought he was? What if it was yet another bad thing on top of a lot of already bad things? She sighed, placing the plant on the ground and looking to Caine.

"I need you to step on it," she told him quietly. "If it doesn't cause you any pain, then we'll be fine. It will all be okay. I promise."

It was silent between the two of them for a long time. Caroline grew afraid, thinking that maybe the others were right. Maybe his tale was all a lie. However, she was astonished when she saw his paw reach out and touch the plant. He kept it atop the Wolfsbane for some time, and Caroline didn't see him writhe in agony or whine out in despair. When he finally stopped touching it after a considerable amount of time, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in.

"I was kind of hoping that would happen," she heard Matt's voice say from behind her.

She turned to him with the brightest smile, putting the Wolfsbane back in Damon's pack. "Me, too."

"Come on. You need your rest. It's been a long day."

Caroline nodded, bending down to scratch behind Caine's ear. "Don't worry. We'll find a way to get you back to your old self." She wasn't sure why he had been cursed, but there had to be a way to undo it.

Caine didn't answer, simply trotted to the front of her and Matt's tent, circled a spot a few times, then curled into a ball and lied down. She chuckled, petting him as she moved into the tent. Matt was right. With their long journey ahead, she would need all the rest she could get. It would be easier to get it knowing they had a friend in their midst.

* * *

Bonnie walked through Lord Kol's hallways with Jeremy by her side, their steps echoing through the mostly empty space. Servants hurried about as they prepared for the ball that would take place there two nights from today. Decorations were being set, attire being altered, and Bonnie was certain Kol had brought in some of the land's finest musicians if what she heard playing from the opposite wing was any indication.

"He certainly doesn't hold back when it comes to parties," Bonnie mentioned as her and Jeremy descended the grand staircase into the main foyer.

"He'll make sure this one is better than any he's had before. He'll want everyone to trust him. And you."

"If they trust him, why does it matter if they trust me?"

"Well, not you per se, but what you mean. That Kol is right to believe you're the answer we've been looking for."

Bonnie dodged a maid who was shuffling with a hand full of fine plates. "Great. I'm a trophy."

"Temporarily, yeah. I've been listening, though. Waiting for names of someone who could help."

"And?"

"There's a girl named Olivia who might be able to. The maids say she's powerful and her alliance is still to her coven."

Bonnie tilted her head. "How does that relationship work? If they're so powerful, why are the witches so loyal to Kol? Why do they stay?"

"He treats the majority of them well and knows if they decided to rebel, he'd be the one with the disadvantage. In return for his kindness, they lend their power and keep other witches from harming him. His respect is why most witches and warlocks tend to stay in the west. We have the most covens out of the whole land."

"That's so odd," Bonnie said, shaking her head. When she saw him, she saw no respect. It must be a skewed perception of the term.

"Not really. Everyone has to choose what they think is the lesser of four evils. Lord Kol just happens to be charming enough to get what he wants."

Bonnie said nothing, taking in her surroundings. Her prison. Maybe for some witches he was the best choice, but not for her. She had to get out. She refused to be held captive by anyone.

"Miss Bennett!" a maid called, her plump form trotting to where Bonnie and Jeremy stood. "The master requests your presence. He wishes for you to pick out a dress for the ball."

"Thank you," Bonnie smiled, turning to Jeremy with a worried expression.

"Be civil," he whispered, giving her a comforting smile and a wink. "Play along until it's time to go. It won't hurt to be in his good graces."

Bonnie nodded, giving Jeremy a hug before following the maid to the dressing rooms. She knew Jeremy was right. There was no need to ruffle Kol's feathers, even if she didn't like how he kept her stuck there.

When they arrived to a set of double doors that Bonnie had not yet been to, the maid opened them for her and waited for Bonnie to go in first. She was astonished at what she saw. Dresses lined every wall, all unique and beautiful. Some glittered ostentatiously, while others shimmered in a much more subtle way. Some were slim, while a few made Bonnie wonder if anyone could walk in them.

"I hope these are to your liking," Kol said as he came from behind a row of dresses. "If not, I'm sure we can find others."

"I don't know where to start," Bonnie exhaled, running her finger over a satiny piece that must be worth a fortune. It was a dress she never thought she would see; much less have the opportunity to wear.

"Any place your heart desires," he grinned, waving his arms around to bring her attention to all the dresses.

Bonnie strolled through the room, pausing here and there to inspect a gown that caught her eye. Her first thought was to find something that would be easy to escape in. That left out all the large ball gowns. Or maybe that was exactly why she should choose one. Then he wouldn't suspect her plans.

"I like this one," Bonnie said, pointing to an emerald gown with a hoop skirt. It wasn't the largest dress there, but it was certainly extravagant. Gold embroidery swirled around the chest in great detail, the sleeves long with extra fabric. She plucked it from the others, walking to the mirror and holding it in front of her to see how it looked. It was the perfect disguise.

"I have to agree," Kol said, approaching from behind and placing his hands on her arms. "It will look stunning on you."

Bonnie bowed her head and gave a tiny curtsy.

"My, my, don't we make a pretty pair," he said, hands still noticeably touching her skin.

Bonnie gulped, trying to form a proper response that wouldn't anger him. "To some, I suppose."

"You will be by my side the night of the ball, of course," he said, removing his hands from her so he could retrieve a large, square box. He opened it to reveal a stunning gold necklace. It was thick, and would surely cover most of her exposed chest once the dress was on. She didn't dare imagine the cost.

"Thank you, but I can't accept this. It's too extravagant," she said, turning to face him.

"I insist," he said jovially. "Consider it a gift for our recent partnership."

He didn't give her a chance to say more, taking the necklace from it's box and turning her around so that she faced the mirror, and he was able to clasp the necklace together. His hands glided along the jewels, occasionally touching her skin as he did. Each time they made contact, a spark of electricity flew through her veins. She in no way wanted to be added to Kol's undoubtedly large collection of women, but the crackling tension she felt, the attention he gave…he was indeed charming and charismatic. No man had ever doted on her so intensely.

"Breathtaking," he whispered into her ear. His finger languidly traveled from the necklace down to her chest, causing her spine to shiver. His other hand smoothly came around to brush aside the hair from her shoulder. She watched his actions in the mirror with heavy lids, her fingers barely clinging to the dress as her limbs loosened. She knew he hadn't compelled her, but a haze of pleasure had begun to cloud her mind, nonetheless. Jeremy had said to stay on his good side. Surely he wouldn't like to be refused. "Such a beautiful creature you are."

His lips grazed her neck, and she felt her breath hitch, her eyes slide shut. "Perhaps compulsion will no longer be necessary," he murmured.

"Are you still telling witches those lies?" an amused voice asked from the door. Bonnie's eyes flew open. She turned to see a woman with tight, blonde curls staring at them. Her hands were clasped together in front of her crimson dress as she watched the proceedings.

"She wouldn't know it was a lie had you not said as much, Olivia," he said, feigning exasperation.

Without Kol's touch, Bonnie was able to successfully shake herself from the stupor she'd previously been in. Her skin no longer prickled with anticipation, but fear.

"Go torment one of those girls who beg to have blood taken from them," Olivia said, gliding toward Bonnie and Kol.

"Miss Bennett looked willing, wouldn't you agree?" he said, taking Bonnie's hand and placing a kiss to her knuckles.

The realization of what was about to happen hit Bonnie full force. She tried to keep her composure, nodding timidly to Kol as he backed away toward the door. He gave her a lingering smile, no doubt due to her heartbeat.

"Good day, your majesty," Olivia said, curtseying and leaving no room for misinterpretation.

He gave a bow of his head before leaving the two of them alone in the dressing room. That was when Bonnie felt comfortable enough to fall onto the nearby chair, placing a shaky hand to her chest.

"Relax, you're safe," Olivia assured her, kneeling in front of Bonnie and placing a hand to her shoulder. "He's tangled the strongest of souls and the hardest of hearts into his web before. His supernatural charm is the only way he knows how to lure in a meal. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I can't believe I let myself do that," she gasped, breathing in slowly through her nose. "I need to get out of here. I can't…I can't do this."

"Yes, you can," Olivia whispered, looking around the room. "Whatever he intends to do with you can't be good. You need to get out. The Gilbert boy tells me you have a plan to escape?"

Bonnie hesitated to tell her any part of the plan, but she seemed kind and she spoke with Jeremy. She had stopped Kol from biting her, too. "We think the ball is a good time for me to get away."

Olivia smiled. She stood and slid her fingers through Bonnie's hair, twisting and lifting the strands. "I think that's a perfect time. My coven and I will work on the spell surrounding the castle. A good cloaking spell should let you slip away when that's taken care of."

"You can do that?" Bonnie asked, astonished. There was still so much she didn't know about her witchcraft; so much she wanted to learn.

"We're going to try," she said. "Do you have somewhere to hide once you're far from the castle?"

The thought of her friends made Bonnie's eyes fall. "No. I lost my friends when the guards brought me here. I need to find them."

"Until you do, I would suggest seeing my brother in the East. Ask for a boy named Malachi when you reach Imodon. He can help you stay low until the dust settles. I can't imagine Lord Kol will be happy to find that his leverage has disappeared."

"Why doesn't he live in the west with you?"

"Lord Kol likes to pick on Lady Rebekah. Sometimes it helps to live close to her so that we may relay information to him."

"How can your loyalty be with Lord Kol? After everything you know about him?"

"It's not. But he is currently our safest bet," she sighed, removing her hands from Bonnie's hair. "Jeremy is outside the door waiting for you. He'll take you back to your room. Try to stay clear of Kol until the ball. My coven and I will prepare for then, just as you should. Don't speak about this to anyone but Jeremy, do you understand?"

Bonnie nodded, watching as Olivia turned on her heel and strutted out of the room. No sooner than she was gone, Jeremy's head poked through the doors. He tried to give her a smile, but she could tell he was worried.

"Are you ready, Bonnie?"

She stood, taking one last look at the dress before letting it drop to the floor. She lifted her head high and met Jeremy's gaze. Kol wouldn't be able to mess with her head any more once she was out of here. And she _would_ find her friends. She was more determined now than ever. "Yeah. I'm ready."

* * *

"How much longer?" Caroline groaned. They had been on the road for who knew how long now. Her bottom was sore, her legs were going numb, and she could tell Matt was getting restless behind her. Not to mention her stomach was starting to make loud protests about the length of time between meals.

"How many more times are you going to ask that?" Damon was also getting fussy, it seemed.

"I'll keep asking until we _get_ there."

"It should only be a day's travel now," Stefan said. "I can almost taste the sand blowing in from the desert."

"Perfect. I just _love_ when sand gets in my boots," Damon said.

Caroline held in a sigh and instead looked down at Caine, walking beside the horses like he wasn't listening to a word they yammered on about. Damon hadn't said a word about him since they started on the road again. He'd more or less been ignoring his existence altogether, actually.

She, on the other hand, was enjoying his presence. They had their own little guard wolf, and no matter what they might have thought of his story, she felt safer with him around.

"Could we at least stop for food? I'm starving," Matt said.

"You haven't traveled a lot, have you, pretty boy?" Damon shook his head. "We're saving funds. We eat when we get to Roeth."

"Tell that to my stomach." As if on cue, Caroline heard it rumble.

Looking up, Caroline could see the sky beginning to darken above the vast land ahead of them. The last time they ate, the sun was high in the sky, and everyone was in much better spirits. She pursed her lips and surveyed the rocky terrain, feeling the air get drier the closer they got to Roeth. She'd never been to a desert before, but she could tell she wasn't going to like it.

"Guys, listen," Stefan said, lifting a finger. The traveling party became silent.

The faint sound of galloping and wheels turning could be heard a short distance away.

"Guards?" Damon asked.

"Not necessarily," Stefan said.

"Shh, they're talking," Caroline piped up.

"All are welcome to come! Wear your best attire. Lord Kol's ball will be the talk of the city! Be sure not to miss it!"

"A party. How fancy," Damon said. He turned to Matt and Caroline. "Hide your faces. Now."

"Why—" she didn't have time to finish that before a crow was where Damon should have been. Without wasting more time, she pulled the hood on her cloak up, looking behind her to make sure that Matt had done the same.

"This doesn't look suspicious," Matt scoffed.

Damon cawed at that, wings flapping before he settled down again.

"There's nobody here, George, we're in the middle of nowhere," Caroline heard one of the guards say to their friend.

"Don't matter. Lord Kol wants every citizen, straggler, and…Oi! You three! 'Ave you heard of Lord Kol's ball? In just three nights, the most talked about event of the season will be held. Best be there if you don't wanna miss out."

Stefan's back had straightened when the guards approached, appearing much more regal now, especially with the way his chin tilted up. "Why ever would he throw a party?" His voice deepened considerably.

"Why wouldn't he? Ain't a better time than the present," George said.

"Never heard of someone questioning why Lord Kol would throw a party. You don't like fun? Or aren't you from around here?"

"Of course I'm from here. What a question," Stefan said, bristling.

"You sure about that?" George turned to his companion. "I think we have some visitors, Solomon."

"Visitors, you say? Here that boys?" Solomon turned to the rest of the soldiers. Caroline counted at least ten, including the two spokesmen. "These folks are from out of town."

"Are you implying we aren't Westerners?" Stefan's brows furrowed.

"I ain't implying, _sir_." George sneered. "In fact, I think I want our flyer back. We only want Westerners at our ball."

"I've never been so insulted," Stefan said. "I've grown up in Roeth all my life, yet you judge me for traveling."

"Never can be too careful these days," Solomon said. "It would be too much of a risk if—"

"Hey! Hey! It's here!" One of the guards from the back shouted. "The wolf from the Mystoria slaughter!"

How in the _hell_ did they know about Caine? She inwardly cursed, realizing there must've been survivors. The ones who took Bonnie wouldn't have seen him.

"You two! Show your faces!" George yelled. The familiar sound of a sword unsheathing made her heart stop.

They hadn't prepared for this. There were ten guards, all preparing for a fight. It was too many. Caroline turned to Caine, who was now growling behind where he had apparently hidden. The pile of rocks, it seemed, could only do so much.

"Matt..." Caroline whispered, the worry seeping through.

"Stay close to me," he whispered back.

Everything after that happened in a blur.

Damon flew high in the sky only to dive-bomb Solomon and peck at his eyes. Stefan leaped off his horse and went straight for the two guards just behind George and Solomon. Matt hopped off Aurora and attempted to tackle the other guard on Stefan, but Stefan pushed him away.

"I've got them! Take care of the others!" Stefan ordered. In the chaos, however, Stefan was nicked on the side, barely escaping a stab to the gut.

Caroline tried to step down and help—seeing as the boys already had two each—but, of course, her damn skirts had to catch on the saddle. This was why she wanted pants! Lucky for her, the four remaining guards were heading toward her.

"Lovely," she muttered, taking a small knife from her waist so she could cut the fabric.

Once she was free, she turned around to face the oncoming soldiers, only to see that three had become preoccupied with Caine. The one still focused on her had a much bigger weapon than a knife. Of course, she couldn't get to her sword. All that practicing and she still couldn't use it when she needed it. But that didn't mean this guy would get the best of her.

Squaring her shoulders, she quickly thought up a plan to get the advantage. Caroline kicked the sand by her feet so that a cloud blew into the guard's face, momentarily blinding him. She didn't hesitate to get behind him and jump onto his back, sliding the knife across his throat with ease. Caroline didn't like this being the second person she'd killed, but this was why she'd learned to wield a sword in the first place. She had to protect herself, and it was either kill or be killed. And dying wasn't an option.

The soldier dropped like a sack of potatoes, gripping his neck as his body slowly stopped moving. She turned around to see Damon was pecking at one of the guards on Stefan while Caine had gone all the way down to one soldier.

Matt was still fighting two, his wobbling legs stepping back in defense.

Caroline pulled the sword from their saddle and ran toward Matt, approaching the guard whose back was closest to her. Holding the sword up with both hands, she drove the blade into the back of the soldier's neck, listening to him gurgle before he fell to his knees.

She barely had a chance to catch the glint of a sword before the clink of two weapons clashing made her jump away from the noise, staring at it's cause. Stefan had blocked an oncoming sword attack that would've pierced her stomach.

The thought left her stunned and wanting to vomit.

Stefan quickly finished him off as Matt blocked his guard's attack, finishing him off with a hard punch to the face. Caine walked up to her, blood once more covering his fur. Stefan checked his side wound as Damon transformed back into his normal self. She didn't like the fury she saw in his eyes as he strode toward her.

"Both of you almost got him _killed_ ," Damon hissed.

"Damon," Stefan said, but there was no squashing the eldest brother's anger.

"Do either of you know how to actually fight?"

"Sorry we don't have beaks to peck people with!" Caroline raised both her arms in exasperation. Matt was breathing too heavily to even utter a word in his own defense.

"At least I help the cause," Damon said. "I don't play damsel in distress or incompetent bodyguard!"

"I took out two guards, thank you," she shot back.

"I saw that last one, and it was purely luck that saved your sorry little behind. Even your suspicious dog friend knows how to fight better than you."

"We're trying to help," Matt finally huffed out.

"Then maybe you should sit the fights out and leave it to us adults," Damon suggested, tilting his head in a way that made her want to punch his stupid face.

"Sorry we aren't programmed to look out only for ourselves. Both of you couldn't have taken out all ten guards alone, though."

"Clearly we don't just look out for ourselves if Stefan has to risk being vulnerable to make sure you two don't get killed."

"I think we all just need to breathe," Stefan said, bandaging his side. "We're fine, we're alive."

"We are not fine, Stefan, we're dead men walking."

"Not if we work on our team building skills," Stefan said. His voice was calm and slightly playful, but Caroline heard the underlying truth.

"We won't have a team to build if they don't get better. We don't have time for mistakes. I'm not losing a brother because they can't take care of themselves."

There was silence as Damon stalked off, fists clenched at his side. Caroline looked down at her bloody sword, twisting her wrist to better inspect it. As if it held answers to her thoughts. She frowned. It wasn't their fault they'd never been exposed to the cruelties of the land. Practice, however much she tried to do it, was not a substitute for the real thing.

Looking around, she took in all the blood that had been spilled. She thought about all the blood that had yet to be spilled to get Bonnie back. She put a hand over her mouth. The guards hadn't given them a choice, but when Damon still expected more from them—despite what had already been done—then she wondered what it would take to appease him. To appease anyone they might have to become allies with.

Maybe it was best if she never had time to reflect. Every time she did, she felt like she might break down and never put herself back together again.

Instead, she inhaled deeply—ignoring the strong scent of blood—and focused on the task at hand: getting to Roeth, and getting into the castle. She picked up a torn flyer, reading over the invitations. Maybe the soldiers were a blessing in disguise.

She glanced between the three boys and the men scattered across the dirt. Caroline walked up to who she thought was George and took his helmet.

"Try this on," she said, tossing it to Matt.

"What?" His forehead wrinkled when he stared at it.

"Try it on. If it doesn't fit, we need to take one from another soldier."

"Don't you think the other soldiers will recognize that we aren't who they normally patrol with?" Stefan asked. Caroline could've hugged him for catching onto her plan.

"It's a chance we have to take, unless you have a better plan."

"Not to rain on your scheme, but the armor is a little large for you," Damon chimed in. "Besides, didn't you hear? Everyone's invited to the castle. We don't need a disguise."

"I'm not thinking about getting in. I'm thinking about getting _out_. And they recognized Caine. We need something."

"Well he's not wearing armor, is he?" Damon said, pointing out the obvious like he was so good at doing.

"Maybe he'll be better off if he's with people who are though." Seriously, if they didn't want to wear the armor, all they had to do was say so.

Damon sighed, taking a moment as he fiddled with the packs on his and Stefan's saddle. "Your head's in the right place, but you're making it too complicated. We'll take anything from them worth taking, sell it at some place before we get to Roeth, and use that money to get what we need for the ball. Once we have your friend, we'll worry about how to get out then."

"I don't like that. We should have a plan now. You know, to avoid mistakes?"

A frown etched its way onto his lips. "The plan is to wing it. We can do that without making mistakes. At least… _we_ can."

Caroline felt her temperature rise. "So can we."

She turned on her heel, walking to the cart full of weapons that the soldiers had dragged with them. She hopped onto the seat and grabbed the reins, turning back to look at the boys. Stefan had gotten on to his horse, Damon and Matt still stared at her like they would never understand a woman, and Caine had jumped onto the cart. What a traveling party they made. "Let's go see what town we can find."

* * *

The city of Roeth was nothing like Caroline expected. Towering pearl stone against a sandy backdrop, the sky permanently tinged with purple once evening fell. The wind had picked up, forcing them to cover their face as best as they could to stay protected from the sand, but none of that diminished the overall beauty. Sand was nothing with this kind of view.

As the four of them entered the city, she took note of the enthusiastic chatter amongst the city dwellers. Little girls danced around mothers in ball gowns, girls no older than Caroline rotated their wrists to show off the sparkling bracelets hanging from them. Men were getting their shoes shined on the streets. Boys were gifting women with pretty flowers. It made Caroline smile at the sense of community.

"This will go a lot faster if we split up," Damon said, eyes scanning the crowds of people. "The more information we charm out of people, the better chance we have of getting your friend unscathed."

"We'll be safer if we stick together," Matt said.

"Yeah, that worked out perfectly for us last time, didn't it, farm boy?"

"Enough," Caroline groaned. "We'll just split up and see what we can find. Stefan, find an inn and get us a room. Damon, go bother some girls who know how his parties normally go. Matt, get us food for the night and listen for anything interesting. I'll go buy a dress before all the good ones are taken, find out what I can."

The boys stared at her in stunned silence, prompting Caroline to take her coin pouch and get off Aurora. No objections, so no reason to stay and wait for them to close their mouths. She heard the soft padding of Caine's paws against the cobblestone as he followed behind her.

There were many stores lining the streets, none of which Caroline thought would sell her a dress. She sighed, weighing the pouch of coins around her waist with the palm of her hand. They'd sold most of the guards' armor and weapons for an adequate price, however suspicious the buyer had been of them. It was enough to get each of them new clothing and some food for their two day stay.

"This way for dresses! This way, please!"

Caroline turned to the source of the shouting, her eyes landing on a boy much younger than her who tried to hand out flyers to passerby. Every time someone would walk past without giving him a second glance, his expression fell. She immediately made her way to him.

"Excuse me, you know where I can find dresses?" Caroline asked as she approached.

The boy's face lit up. "Yes! Yes, we have plenty of dresses for you. All at a reasonable price, I promise." He glanced uneasily down at Caine, but to his credit, the smile didn't falter. "Your dog can come, too."

"Thank you," Caroline giggled. "Where's your shop?"

The boy waved for her to follow him into the alley. "It's not my shop, not really. It's more my papa's, but I help when I can."

"He makes the dresses?"

"Yeah, has for years. Nobody ever comes though. Everybody wants the big dresses with the shiny fabric. Nobody wants to look poor, especially at Lord Kol's parties."

Caroline nodded. She would be lying if she said she wasn't apprehensive about shopping here now, but maybe the less grandiose she looked, the easier it would be to go unnoticed. Or maybe that would be exactly why she stood out.

"Does he throw parties often, then?"

"Enough to get people excited for them. If he threw them all the time, they wouldn't be so special."

Good point. "Will you be going?"

"Oh no, not me. Papa says I'm not old enough. He and I are going to make a fine dinner and enjoy the quiet evening." The boy stopped in front of a chipped wooden door, the brass doorknob rusty. "We have arrived! Welcome, milady, to Buttons and Blossoms."

She smiled as she entered the quaint shop, astonished by how unlike the outside it was. Despite the rustic exterior, the interior was covered in, well, blossoms. Flowers of all colors were strewn across the dirty windows and the shop itself was just big enough so that she could comfortably peruse the gowns on display. Stands full of jewelry, shoes, and hair pieces were scattered throughout the shop, making Caroline's mouth fall open. Perhaps it wasn't new or sparkly items, but they were far from ugly.

"Hello, my dear," a short, stocky man said as he emerged from behind a dark red curtain. He had the rosiest cheeks that accentuated the smile on his face. "I am Ernest. I see you have met my boy, Walter."

"Hi, I'm Caroline. This is my friend, Caine," she said, returning his jovial smile. "He said you had dresses I could buy for the ball?"

"Ah, I shouldn't be surprised that a beautiful girl such as yourself would be attending," he said, clapping his chubby hands together. His smile faded a tad. "Are you sure you want to get your dress here?"

"Absolutely," she assured him. "I know what I like."

"Of course, of course, I was just…making sure," he said, voice soft as he came closer to Caroline. The twinkle of joy in his eyes struck Caroline as genuine. "Are you inclined toward a certain fit?"

Caroline bit her lower lip. "I don't really know what to get."

"Not a problem, my dear! We will help you find something magnificent. Walter! Walter, where are you? Come and help me find Miss Caroline a gown."

"Yes, papa," he said, moving from his place by the door to Ernest, both whispering away as they looked over various dresses. Caroline took the opportunity to wander through the store, fingers gliding over the different gowns. Walter was right, none of their merchandise screamed 'pick me,' but there was something about them that seemed classic.

Unfortunately, there was nothing Caroline could find that seemed right for her. There was a blue dress that came close, with its low neckline and long sleeves, but she eventually shook her head and kept looking.

Ernest came close to finding her something, but in the end it still wasn't what she was looking for. It seemed silly since this was only meant to help her fit in, but she'd never gone shopping for a ball gown before. Even if it was only for a short evening, she wanted to feel like this was something she could do on a daily basis. Back in Mystoria, this chance wouldn't come again.

Caine barked suddenly, causing her heart to jump from surprise. He was sitting beside a dress in a corner of the shop she hadn't reached yet. There was just enough light shining through the dust-ridden windows to see the peach color of the creation. The sleeves hung loosely from the dummy's shoulders, clinging to the body everywhere else. Black beading emphasized the waist and sleeves, the fabric flowing out just enough below the waist to make it look like it was created for a princess. It didn't look like anything else in the shop.

"Your wolf has exquisite taste," Ernest said quietly, coming to stand beside Caroline as she inspected the dress.

"It's beautiful," she breathed.

"It is. I made it for my wife," he said, shimmying the dress off the dummy. "I couldn't make myself show it to you."

"Oh, we can look somewhere else, I just—"

"No, no. It should be worn, not hid in the shadows. Here, try it on."

Caroline carefully took the dress from his arms, cradling it as she walked behind the curtain to get dressed. Caine followed, but once again looked away until she told him it was on. She smoothed the material and turned to see herself in the nearest mirror.

"You sure know how to pick a dress," Caroline murmured, looking down at Caine. He stared at her, his eyes open and relaxed, rather than narrowed and tense. He stayed like that for a few moments before walking out. She followed close behind.

Ernest and Walter both looked up when she came out, features bright when they saw her in the dress.

"You look amazing," Walter grinned.

"A pretty dress for a pretty girl," Ernest beamed, walking to the jewelry stand and picking up a pearl necklace and long, white gloves. "I always imagined the dress would be worn with these."

Caroline hesitated before clasping the necklace together around her neck and sliding the gloves on. They did look good together, but her stomach was too busy doing backflips for her to feel happy. "But your wife—"

"Is off fighting a war. She has no time for dresses," he said sadly. "Victoria would not want it to go to waste. She would understand that there is no better dress for you in this shop. Please. Take it if you want it."

They didn't sound like words of encouragement, but she didn't feel like they would let her say no, either. Without thinking about it, she took her whole coin pouch and placed it in Ernest's hands. His eyes widened when he felt how heavy it was, but she refused to let him give it back.

"This means a lot to me. I want you to know that," she said, scurrying back behind the curtain so she could change. She could always get more money. She had a feeling it would be harder for him to do the same.

When it was time for her to leave, she had a new dress, new jewelry, new shoes, and new friends. Caine walked out ahead of her as she hugged both Ernest and Walter goodbye. A part of her didn't want to leave them to be lonely again, but she had to get back to the boys. Maybe one day she could come back and introduce Bonnie to them. Maybe.

It didn't take her long to stumble across the inn Stefan had found for them. Damon was outside gulping down a bottle of mead with some girls while Stefan stood off to the side and talked in hushed tones with Matt. She joined them, leaving Damon to his fact-finding mission.

"Do you have the food?" Caroline asked Matt.

Matt nodded, biting into a green apple. "All set."

"We have our rooms until the night of the ball," Stefan said, arms crossed over his chest. "I see you got your dress, so we'll go out tomorrow and get what we need. Do we have a plan for once we're inside?"

"No," Caroline sighed. "I still don't know anything about how to get her out."

"I overheard the vendor saying it was going to be a special event," Matt said. "Something about new hope and winning the war."

"And that's Bonnie?" Great, he was going to parade her around. That wouldn't make it any easier to get her out. She'd be watched like a hawk.

"I don't know," Matt said, shrugging.

"Could be a coincidence. He might have something else going in his favor," Stefan said.

"Doubtful." Caroline ran her fingers through her hair. "I suppose it's too optimistic to think we can just walk her out without someone noticing."

"It is," Damon said, coming up to put an arm around Stefan and Caroline. He smelled terrible. "The girls say there will be food, dancing, and lots of celebrating."

"Like more drinking?" Caroline said.

"Yeah. That," he grinned.

Caroline shoved his arm off her shoulder. "We'll scout the castle grounds tomorrow."

"You know we might have to go in without a plan, right?" Stefan asked. "We're out of time and there are too many unknowns."

"We'll see," she said, ushering for Caine to follow her. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you guys in the morning."

"You're Room 18," Stefan said.

"Nighty night," Damon said, followed by a hiccup.

She rolled her eyes as she walked into the inn, going up the stairs and navigating the halls until she found her room. Inside, she saw Matt had claimed one of the beds already with his things, so she put her dress in front of the opposite bed. She sat down on the comfy mattress and fell back, her head flopping onto the pillow.

"Two days, Caine. And then we'll have Bonnie. Maybe she'll know a way to change you back. Think it'll be weird being human again?"

No answer. She looked over to see he was lying on the floor, not facing her. Her lips pursed. Was he ignoring her?

"Did I do something?" she asked, now confused by his behavior. "Why won't you look at me? You do want to be human again, don't you?"

Again there was no answer, but this time, he turned to face her. His eyes were hard once more, making Caroline wonder if she was starting to read too much into his expressions.

She huffed and turned around to face the wall. She didn't have time for this. She had to focus on getting Bonnie back. Nothing was important until that was taken care of.

They had two days to prepare. She would make sure those days counted.

* * *

Klaus' sleep was restless.

Dreams of Caroline twirling in the peach colored gown made him toss and turn. He knew his taste in fashion would lead her right. He didn't know the sight of her would take him so strongly. Yes, if he weren't in this wolf form, she would be a fine conquest. He saw his hands ripping the gown from her body, his teeth sinking into the skin beneath those old pearls. His map to victory was capable of providing such tantalizing thoughts.

If he could just keep her hooked for a little longer with his lie, perhaps he would be able to get her to deliver the Bennett witch to his castle. If withstanding a little pain to make his story look true was the biggest challenge-though he couldn't say the sting of Wolfsbane would be fun to experience again, should it be necessary-then this quest would almost be too easy.

Except when he woke from his fitful sleep to a soft hand stroking his fur and shushing him, it was difficult to think of much else. "You're okay," she whispered to him. His eyes gazed up at her blue ones before closing again.

He had to remember he was here for a Bennett witch. He was here to win a war.

"Everything's fine," she continued to whisper, lulling him back to sleep. "Everything's okay."


	6. The Great Escape

"Don't we look dashing," Damon said, adjusting the black coat over his loose, white shirt as he stared into the mirror.

Caroline sat on the bed in her dress, petting Caine as the brothers got ready. Though his tone made her gag, he wasn't wrong. They would make heads turn in a way that hopefully wouldn't bring them too much attention. Maybe she should dirty up a bit.

"Too bad your friend can't come," Stefan said, glancing toward the door.

Caroline sighed. If only Matt wasn't so terrible at picking food. Maybe he wouldn't have gotten so sick.

"He knows he'll slow down the rescue if he goes," she said. It was one less person for her to worry about though. As much as she wanted him there, it was best that he worked on the mission from their room. Everything would have to be ready to go once they got Bonnie out.

"How do we know what this chick looks like?" Damon asked.

"Look for the girl on Lord Kol's arm."

"I'm sure he'll have more than one," Stefan reminded them.

"Then I'll point her out when I see her." She tried not to think about _if_ she saw her. Bonnie would be there. She had a gut feeling.

"So we go in, get her, and then hope for the best?" Stefan ran a hand through his already disheveled hair, making Caroline wonder if he'd even tried to look decent, or if it just came naturally.

"Seeing as it was impossible to get inside the castle…that's the plan," Damon said.

When they went to scout the grounds, they'd come upon a heavily guarded front entrance. According to one on the men on duty, no one was allowed in until the party. Something about "keeping the splendor a surprise." A convenient excuse that kept them from learning the layout, or even sneaking a peek at where Bonnie was being kept. She knew it would be a long shot, but it didn't keep her from being disappointed.

"Don't worry," Damon added. "It's nothing we haven't done before."

"I think this is a little bigger than anything you've done before," Caroline said. This didn't involve hustling or petty thievery. They were going to take a girl with them this time.

"But we're quick on our feet. It'll be easy," he smirked, tying the last lace on his boot.

"It'll be okay," Stefan assured her, offering his arm. "Now…shall we?"

Caroline nodded, taking his arm. The four of them checked on Matt before leaving. He let them know he'd have everything ready by the time they left the castle. He'd wait at the city's edge, anxious for their return.

That left the four of them to walk to the castle, unable to afford a carriage for the night. Caroline preferred it this way. It would help them be stealthier if they went by foot, she thought.

They weren't the only group going by foot, however. Too many people for Caroline to count journeyed to the castle that night, laughing and holding hands with loved ones. Caroline's grip tightened on Stefan's arm when they entered, a heavy sigh leaving her lips as Caine stealthy walked in and hid without a guard noticing. She wasn't sure if pets would be allowed, and she wasn't going to risk asking.

And if she weren't so worried about Bonnie's wellbeing, she might actually have enjoyed the party. Extravagant decorations had been hung, food laid out for everyone to feast upon. Lively tunes played by violins and flutes carried through the halls, encouraging those in attendance to dance. She gathered all of this only from her first impression of the grand foyer. When they turned into the massive ballroom, her breath was taken away.

The room was crowded, the music now loud and impossible not to tap her toes to. The room shined as bright as a star, setting the mood for the night. Flowers in elaborately designed vases were placed around the room; their color bringing an extra touch to the life that already filled the white marbled room. She put a gloved hand to her mouth to keep from gawking.

"Do you really think it was a good idea to let the dog come?" Damon whispered in her ear, hands clasped together in front of him as he stared into the crowd.

"If we run into trouble, you'll be happy he came," she said. She would stand by her decision to let him follow. He'd been nothing but help to them so far.

"Forget him, we need to focus on the girl," Stefan said, searching the many faces as if he knew what Bonnie looked like. "We need to find her while we have a chance of getting away unnoticed."

"I'll mingle amongst the people, see what I can find. Keep a low profile," Damon said, striding toward the crowd before becoming lost in the sea of shiny dresses and clean coats.

"It's not me I'm worried about," Caroline muttered, earning a chuckle from Stefan.

"He'll be fine," Stefan said, leading her out to the dance floor.

She put her hand gently on his shoulder, letting him lead her as they searched the masses. She knew what Lord Kol looked like, but there seemed to be no sign of him, and therefore no sign of Bonnie. Wherever he was, Caroline had a strong feeling that Bonnie would be there, too.

"Loosen up. I don't want people thinking I'm dancing with you against your will," Stefan whispered.

"Sorry," she mumbled, giving him an apologetic smile.

"They'll make an appearance. Relax."

"Relax? I know you aren't as invested in this cause as I am, but do you realize what we're trying to do? What's at stake?" Caroline snapped. She kept her voice to hushed tones, hoping they looked like lovers having a spat. She sighed, catching sight of Caine stalking the room behind a row of sculptures. Caroline turned back to Stefan. "I'll relax when we have Bonnie and are _far_ away from Roeth."

"Then start relaxing," Stefan said. "It won't be long now."

Caroline followed his gaze to see that the music had stopped and everyone's gaze was facing the ballroom's entrance. The sea of partygoers had parted just enough to make way for a small group of well-groomed, noble looking people. Leading the pack was definitely Lord Kol, a young man with eyes that dared anyone to ruin his fun. Holding his hand was the girl Caroline would search the entire land of Kael for. She looked ever the part of a princess, her rigid posture only broken by a small smile on her painted lips.

The crowd bowed in unison as the noble pack entered the room, forcing Caroline and Stefan to do the same. It didn't stop her from looking up, hoping to catch her friend's gaze. There were butterflies in her stomach as she tried not to beam in delight during such a serious moment.

Bonnie was alive.

* * *

"It's time," Jeremy said after poking his head through Bonnie's doors.

Bonnie stared at herself in the mirror, different escape scenarios running through her mind as she continued to get ready. Her heart was pumping fast, her palms sweaty as she tried to smooth the fabric of her gown. The corset didn't help matters. Kol would surely disapprove if she ruined her appearance because all the powers washed away from nerves. He would surely disapprove if he knew why she was nervous in the first place.

"Where's Olivia?" Bonnie asked, turning to face her friend.

"With her coven. They've slipped away so they can start working on the spell. She said she would find you when she's ready to do the cloaking enchantment."

"Good," Bonnie said, nodding. "Then everything's in place. Were you able to find the jewel?"

"No, he's too careful with where he hides his treasure. If I look any further, they'll be suspicious."

"Then don't. We can't risk you getting caught." Teleportation would've been helpful, but she could take a horse. Nothing lost.

"Remember to stay on his good side," Jeremy reminded her, offering his arm.

"How can I forget?" That's all anyone ever did. Stay on Lord Kol's good side. Make sure he never gets angry. Don't pester the conniving brat. Well…at least she wouldn't be on his good side once she was out of this place.

"Promise to write me when you're free?" Jeremy smiled, leading her down the hallway. It was silent, just the two of them occupying the space. She'd only had a week to become familiar with the castle, but there was one thing she would miss about it. Too bad that one thing couldn't leave with her.

"I'll send you a letter as soon as I arrive in the East."

"Don't keep me waiting too long. And Bonnie?"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever come across Jenna, would you tell her I love her? And miss her?"

"I don't think I'd know what she looks like, but I promise to relay the message if I ever meet her."

"Thank you," he said, clearly grateful for her promise.

"Believe me, it's the least I can do." However short a sentence, her time as a prisoner felt like it lasted an eternity. She only hoped it wouldn't last any longer after tonight.

They made their way down the grand stairwell, the room full of people chatting and laughing already. Jeremy led her away from them, and into another room that she knew to be the smaller, more intimate dining room. There were a select number of people around Kol when they entered, all dressed more ostentatiously than anyone Bonnie saw before. The room smelled of power and money.

"There she is," Kol said as soon as he spotted Bonnie. "My date for this evening. Gentlemen, and ladies, of course…I give you Miss Bennett."

Bonnie curtsied as she approached, Jeremy bowing. She placed her hand atop Kol's palm, seeming to glide across the floor in her best effort to appear regal. She smiled for his friends, hiding her fear with feigned meekness and giggles. Thankfully, she didn't have to stay too long. Kol was all about the people, as he liked to keep saying to his friends, which meant they had to leave the privacy of the dining room and see to the party.

Kol lead them from the room, Jeremy finding a spot beside her as they walked. She held her head high as they passed the excited guests, mentally planning her escape route. Kol may have had enhanced hearing, but if he were properly distracted, she could get the cloaking spell activated and slip out without anyone noticing. The thought made her smile.

The drone of chatter stopped as soon as they entered the ballroom. Every head in the room dropped, giving either a curtsy or a bow now that Kol had arrived. Bonnie and Jeremy both glanced at each other, following the crowd toward the dance floor.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen," Kol boomed, his arms outstretched as he walked. "Welcome to the event of the season. Please, dance. Eat. Be merry. Tonight, we celebrate a most joyous friendship. It is a friendship that will help our soldiers return home safely. A friendship that will finally give the East the advantage we need in this everlasting war. It is a friendship, my dearest citizens, that leaves me hungry for victory. On this day, I want it to be known that you will no longer have to suffer. Our time has come, and it will be a glorious new era. Of that, I assure you."

His eyes sought Bonnie out while the crowd applauded, taking her hand lightly when she had reached him and placing it on his shoulder. The room was silent once more, anticipating the start of the first musical note. There was a sudden pang in her chest as they twirled about the room, the violin strings sounding more like cries than a slow melody to dance to. His speech made her think about the one thing she never considered.

There were people—innocent people—waiting for this war to be over. If she could stop it, helping whatever side she had to help…would it be so bad?

As Olivia said to her, she chose one of four evils to side with. There was no _right_ side. At least, not that she could see. All four leaders were old and terrible creatures that were out for their own gain, not their lands. If she had even the smallest chance of bringing peace back…

"You look troubled, darling," Kol whispered in her ear. She shook her head, bringing her eyes up to meet Kol's gaze.

"How are you going to use me?" she asked, keeping her voice hushed so no one else would hear. "How am I supposed to stop a war?"

"I don't know yet. My brother's plans haven't been made clear at the present time."

"When will they be clear?"

"When I taunt him with you, of course."

Bonnie swallowed the lump in her throat. "Will people get hurt?"

Silence. Then a smirk slowly began to grow on his face. "If all goes well, my family. But I take it you don't mean them."

Bonnie shook her head.

"I can't make that promise," was all he said on the matter, picking her up and spinning them both before setting her back down.

No promises. Duly noted.

"Excuse me, your highness," a man said, interrupting her dance with Kol to bow before his lord. "Would it be rude if I asked to have a turn with the lady?"

"Yes," Kol said matter of factly. "It would be very rude."

Bonnie found the courage to speak up when she saw something in the man's eyes that said he wouldn't back down. As if Kol's refusal was a challenge. "It would be a good idea for me to get to know the guests. Don't you agree?" she asked Kol politely, making extra sure to cozy up to him in front of the stranger.

Kol looked between her and the stranger, eyes narrowed. "Very well. Do take care of her while I attend to my people."

Bonnie turned to the man once Kol was out of sight, giving him a small curtsy before taking his hand and returning to the position she had held when she danced with Kol. "You're either very brave, or very stupid."

"So I've been told," he said. His grin wasn't nearly as sinister as Kol's, but it was just as mischievous. "What's a pretty lady like you doing with such a royal pain?"

Bonnie's eyes widened. So stupid it was. If he intended to be beheaded for saying blasphemous words, she would rather not be seen with him. But he _was_ a better dance partner than Kol. "What woman wouldn't be lucky to be around Lord Kol's arm?"

"Only every woman," he answered. He bent his head lower to whisper. "Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me."

Bonnie felt her heart rate increase. "What secret?"

"That you would rather be hanged than spend another minute with his majesty."

She sighed. "You're too kind."

"I know. That's exactly why I don't plan on telling anyone about your voodoo powers either."

It hit her hard, and it hit her fast. A surge of power she hadn't felt yet spread through her body, electricity thrumming in her fingertips. Something inside her screamed to protect herself. The man she danced with quickly lost any mirth in his expression, their dance slowing as he visibly struggled with something she couldn't see, but knew was there. The pain she knew she caused him.

"Do _not_ threaten me," she warned him, her voice low. "I am _tired_ of being in danger. Do you understand?"

"Not in danger," he hissed, his eyes closing like that would make it all go away. "Friends are here."

The electric current between her and the man crackled, seeming to increase his pain. "What?"

"I'm with your friends. Stop trying to kill me," he said. "Caroline…she's here."

Immediately he let out a gasp of air, his fingers loosening their grip on her waist and hand as they continued to dance.

"Caroline? She's in the West?"

"She's in the _castle_."

Bonnie thought she might start floating. "What about—"

"Pretty boy? He's waiting somewhere else. Somewhere grateful witches can't thank him."

Her mouth became a thin line. "If you'd made your intentions clear, none of this would've happened."

He scoffed. "Your friend owes us big for this."

"Us?"

"My brother's with Caroline, right over there."

When the man pointed toward the corner of the room, Bonnie felt all the breath leave her. There, talking with this man's brother was a girl with blonde hair that, until this moment, she hadn't been sure she'd see again. A tear rolled down her cheek.

That smile that was beginning to grow shattered the moment she saw another man begin to approach Caroline.

"No," Bonnie breathed.

"No what?"

"Listen…whoever you are…"

"Damon."

"Damon, we have to get over there."

"Relax, you'll have plenty of time to—" he stopped, his face just as serious as hers now. " _Oh_."

"Quickly, tell me your plan. Once you found me, what were we going to do next?"

"We haven't really gotten to that part yet," he joked.

Bonnie inhaled deeply, trying to keep her composure. Her plan was only meant for one person, not four. They would have to improvise. The way Kol was staring at Caroline with that gleam in his eyes, and that predatory stalk to his stride, she knew they would have to think fast, too. He would not take her friend. Not after she'd just gotten her back.

"Okay. Here's what we're going to do…"

* * *

"Where is he?" Caroline asked, tapping her foot against the floor so fast that she could've danced to the beat. "I want to get Bonnie."

"We'll get to her. And Damon usually finds his way back. At least he does if a woman isn't involved."

"Great. Your brother is getting boozed up with some girl while we figure a way out of this place. Just perfect."

Stefan smirked and offered Caroline his hand, a gesture she shook her head to. He frowned. "Come on, Caroline. We should look like we're having fun."

"I don't want to have fun. I want—"

"Don't want to have fun? That's simply too criminal," a voice said from behind her. From Stefan's quick bow, she assumed the man it belonged to wasn't good news.

Caroline turned around, remembering to keep her expression pleasant.

Oh, no. No, no, no, _no_.

Of all the people here, why did it have to be Lord Kol?

"Your majesty," she said.

"Please, share a dance with me. I would hate for you to be bored at one of my parties."

"You're too kind, your highness," she said, curtseying and taking his extended hand. She gave Stefan one last, scared look before walking off with her friend's captor.

"I hope you don't mind my forward behavior. You simply looked too beautiful to leave standing in a corner though."

"And the flattery continues," she grinned, holding her arms up in the proper position to begin their dance.

"What can I say? You bring it out of me."

"I hope you know you'll need more than compliments to win me over."

"A challenge, then. I always did like a challenge."

Caroline didn't fake the blush. He _was_ dangerous.

"And how many challenges have you won?"

"Too many to count, darling. I'm a bit of a sore loser, you see."

"So am I," she smiled coyly.

Kol twirled her, a grin of his own plastered to his face. It was hard to keep her eyes from darting around to see where her friends were. Kol was watching her every move, and he would surely notice if she was seeking someone out.

She hoped he mistook her quickened heartbeat as excitement from his presence.

"You must tell me what it will take to insure your happiness."

"Wouldn't that be cheating?" Caroline quirked an eyebrow.

"Consider it a hint. I'm sure it will take more than one measly tidbit to win your affections."

She thought about what to say. Was there a way to spin this to her advantage?

"Well I suppose a glass of wine would liven things up."

"Your wish is my command. If you'd like, I would be happy to show you my wine cellar. I'm sure we could fine something there to suit your tastes."

Oh, no. Nope. She was not going to help him find a wine that went well with her blood. "I'm sure you have something here."

He seemed to understand why she refused. Or she was reading too much into his expression. "Very well. Shall we?"

She nodded, placing her hands around his elbow so he could take her to his table full of nobles. Caroline inclined her head to each of them, being ever the polite decoration. They barely looked at her.

"Pay no attention to them. They can all be terribly rude," he said, loud enough for them to hear.

Never had she seen humans move so fast. Smiles were instantly slapped on as they scurried to get Caroline's attention. She took their offerings in stride, grinning at each and every one. Who knew what Lord Kol would do to them if their efforts displeased him.

"It's lovely to meet all of you," she said, letting an affectionate gaze turn to Lord Kol. At least he wasn't unhappy with her.

"Anything for a friend of Lord Kol's," one elderly woman chirped.

"A glass of wine, as promised," Kol said, handing her a golden goblet filled with red liquid. Please let that be something other than what she thought it was.

"Thank you, your majesty."

"Please, sit."

"Oh, I couldn't. Shouldn't you be conversing with the rest of your guests?"

"But they bore me," he pouted, taking a seat in the most regal chair. "I'd much rather give all my attention to you."

Caroline pretended to be overwhelmed with the kindness, taking a seat beside him. "And I you."

"Then leave with me, so we can give each other all the attention we could ever hope for."

"Well that would go against everything I stand for," she teased.

"I can hear your heart," he whispered. His fingertips tapped the beat against her forearm. "Perhaps a night living out your greatest fantasies will change your mind."

Caroline was about to answer, her heartbeat rapidly increasing, when another woman spoke. "Is that what you tell all the girls?"

She turned to see a familiar face staring back. A face she refused to give up on.

Lord Kol simply seemed amused by her interruption. "Jealous, are we?"

"You promised me a place by your side. I thought you meant it, but I must have been mistaken."

"My dear Miss Bennett, of course I meant it. This woman means nothing. In fact," he said, now turning to Caroline, "you may leave."

Caroline was dumbfounded. Bonnie's face was all business, her eyes never turning to even look at her old friend. Apparently her sad expression only pleased Kol more, but it had no affect on Bonnie. She wanted to silently signal her friend, to tell her they would get her out of this.

But when Bonnie finally looked at her, there was no love in her eyes. "He said you could leave. Your date is waiting on you."

Caroline frowned, slowly standing up. Bonnie took her seat without hesitation, allowing Kol to dote on her. Caroline looked toward the ballroom, mouth still slightly open from her utter shock. She spotted Stefan by the doors, subtly waving her over.

Making her way across the room, she tried to understand why Bonnie would do this. Maybe it was because Kol was around? Maybe if she acted like she knew Caroline, it would be bad for the both of them. She kept her tears in check, refusing to cry at such an event. This wasn't over.

"We need a plan now," she told Stefan as she approached.

He nodded, leading her out of the ballroom. "I couldn't agree more."

Caroline sighed, the wheels in her head already turning. However, she was caught off guard when someone came barreling toward her, arms outstretched until she could pull Caroline into a whopping hug.

"I didn't know if I would ever see you again," she said through tears, her tight curls finding a way into Caroline's mouth as she nuzzled into her more. From the direction the girl had come, Damon came strolling up, looking around the room as he stood by Stefan.

"Um," Caroline mumbled, fumbling for words, "we've never met."

The girl pulled away to stare at Caroline directly in the eyes. "It really worked."

"What?" Caroline was more confused than ever.

"We have to go. Olivia said she wasn't sure how long Kol would buy it."

"Buy wh—" Caroline looked between the door and the girl. What was Kol supposed to buy?

"I hate to break up this touching reunion, but I don't want to be here when Lord Creepy finds out we've pulled a switcheroo," Damon said.

The boys took the girls' hands and immediately began walking toward the castle doors. The girl yanked hers out of Damon's immediately.

"I wasn't sure we had enough time to pull off a spell like this, but Olivia made it look so easy," the other woman said.

Caroline still couldn't believe what was being implied. "It's really you?"

"It's me. I promise, it's me," she smiled. "The spell will wear off and you'll see. I'm really Bonnie."

Caroline felt like her heart might start flying. They did it. They got to Bonnie.

And just in time, too.

Screams erupted from behind them, causing all heads in the grand foyer to turn toward the source. The ballroom doors flew open as guards ran out. At the table, Caroline could see the person with Bonnie's face being dragged away by two strong tins of armor.

"Don't let them get you!" she managed to yell through the growing panic. "He cannot take you again!"

Guards slammed the front doors shut, locking them tight and standing watch. Through the ballroom doors, Caroline could see Kol seething behind the dinner table, scowling at the room before him.

"I want every part of this castle turned upside down until that witch is found! Do not let her leave!"

The four of them hid amongst the crowd, getting lost in the masses as they tried to get anywhere that lacked guards or an angry monarch.

"Stay close. I'll try to get us to the back of the castle. There has to be a door outside there," Bonnie said. Caroline still had trouble believing that since it was someone else's face, but it did sound like Bonnie. She would have to work with it for now.

"The guards will beat us there before we can get to it," Stefan said. "Is there a secret passage that they won't think to be at?"

"Not that I know of. I didn't get much time to explore," Bonnie admitted.

The four of them ran down hallways, up stairs, and turned too many corners. The palace felt like a maze to Caroline, one she was afraid they would never get out of. They were about to turn another corner when they heard footsteps running toward them. Bonnie shushed them and pointed to the set of double doors on their left. They entered as quietly as they could, shutting the doors behind them. They listened as the footsteps became echoes, trotting farther and farther away from them.

They collectively let out a sigh of relief; turning to see what darkened room they had entered. Caroline grabbed an unlit torch hanging from the wall. Much to her surprise, it was lit seconds later. Bonnie's lifted hand gave her a small indication as to how it happened.

When she turned, she noticed the miles of bookshelves and small wooden tables scattered through the room. It appeared they'd stumbled into a massive library.

"Great. Now how do we get out?" Damon asked.

"Not helping," Caroline muttered. They needed ideas, not pessimism.

"Is there a window in here? We could make a jump for it," Stefan suggested.

"Sure, if you don't mind dying," Damon snipped.

"Up that spiral staircase. There might be one on the top floor," Bonnie said.

"Did everyone miss the part about 'dying?'" Damon said.

"No, we're just choosing to ignore you," Stefan said.

Bonnie linked arms with Caroline as the four ran toward the stairs. Even from their temporary sanctuary, she could hear the screams ringing through the castle walls. With everyone stuck in the castle, and an unhappy Lord searching for his lost witch, she hated to imagine what it would all look like when this was over.

To their good fortune, there was a window just at the end of the floor. The took a peek out to see just how much luck they had.

"That could work," Stefan said. "I like our chances from this distance."

"I could soften the fall," Bonnie said.

"Are you sure you can handle it, witchy?"

"Should I show you how capable I am again?"

It was silent for a couple minutes, but Damon didn't push the matter. Bonnie gave a sharp nod, and then unlocked the window latch. Outside, the air was brisk, the wind blowing the small particles of sand around the immaculate brick. Below them was nothing but more sand. She didn't know if that would help their fall, or hurt it, even with Bonnie's assistance.

Just as Stefan was climbing the ledge, something terrible came to Caroline's mind.

"Caine," she whispered.

"What?" Bonnie looked confused.

"Her pet wolf," Damon sighed.

"You brought a wolf here?" Bonnie's eyes widened.

"He could still be downstairs. Oh I'm such a terrible person, how could I not have looked for him?" She shook her head, stepping away from the window. "I have to find him."

"You know that would be suicide," Bonnie said, walking to Caroline and taking her hands gently. "I just got you back. Please don't make me lose you again."

"Bonnie, he helped us get to you. What kind of person would I be if I just left him in that mess?"

"Then I'm coming with you. I can protect you."

"No, we can't risk Kol taking you again. You three get to Matt. Caine and I will meet up with you as soon as I find him."

"I don't like this," Bonnie said, running her fingers through hair that wasn't hers.

"I have to make sure he's okay. I'll be as quick as I can."

With one final look to each of them, she ran back to the library doors and listened for noise outside. When she was sure the coast was clear, she snuck out and hurried down the corridor. Where was she even supposed to start? He could be anywhere by now.

She tried to remember the way they came, retracing every turn they took until she was sure she was in the main hallway on the second floor. Caroline hid behind a tall, intricately detailed pillar, watching the guard march past in a hurry to fulfill Kol's wishes. Once they were gone, she came out from her hiding spot and continued downstairs, heart pounding.

How was she supposed to even find Caine? She couldn't very well call for him in this chaos. Hiking her dress up, she went from shadowy corner to shadowy corner, searching every crevice and hiding from every onslaught of footsteps. Sweat trickled down her brow, her breath coming in shallow bursts as she walked underneath the stairs through a narrow hallway. What if someone found him? What if this was a waste of time, and she should have gotten out when she had the chance?

"If it isn't my pretty little partner," a cool voice said from behind her.

Caroline turned around to see Kol approaching, arms stuffed in his pockets. Compared to his earlier display, he was too calm for her liking. She tried to keep her expression neutral.

"Your majesty," she said, loud enough for him to hear over the commotion. The screams had begun to settle, but there was still an overwhelming sense of panic from the guests clambering to escape.

"I apologize for the inconvenience. You understand I can't let anyone out of the castle until I know that my special guest is found." He sighed. "I should never have left you for her."

"I'm grateful for the time I got." Why wouldn't he just yell, be angry…something? His easy smile was more frightening than his snarl.

Kol walked closer. "I insist you let me make it up to you. I would hate for my impoliteness to be your last impression of me."

"Thank you, but I—" Caroline paused, noticing a pair of yellow eyes glowing from behind a pillar to Kol's right. She continued looking at the floor, trying to remember what she was going to say. "I only want you to find your guest so I can leave. It's been an eventful evening, and I'm tired."

He didn't seem pleased by this, but he was apparently determined not to be rude again. "I understand. Allow me to at least show you to a room where you can wait."

Caroline wet her lips. How many more times could she say no before his patience wore thin? "Uh…yes, that would be great. Thank you."

Kol gestured to another hallway just to Caroline's right. It wasn't decorated as extravagantly as the rest of the castle, making her wonder how often it saw life. She swallowed the lump in her throat and took one last look at the golden eyes. She hoped he would be able to follow.

It was quiet as they walked, Kol not saying a word about making it up to her anymore. She was still waiting for the storm. For him to yell, to stomp his feet, slash her throat. This eerie silence made her heart pound harder.

"Here we are," Kol said, opening a door to their left. Caroline nodded a thank you.

The room wasn't meant for guests. Sure, there was a bed, but that was about it. The stone walls and floor weren't particularly inviting without paintings or other decor. Who normally stayed here?

Caroline thought Kol was about to leave. She planned to wait a couple minutes before making her getaway, but it seemed neither were going to happen. Kol shut the door, still in the room. He turned to Caroline, that easy smile back on his face.

"You know…since you are the last person I saw before that imposter came to me, I must ask if you saw a girl who looked just like her. Or perhaps, if my calculations are correct, she'll have pale skin, curly blonde hair. No taller than you. She would answer to the name Olivia."

Caroline pretended to think about it. "No…I haven't seen anyone that matches that description, I'm afraid. Sorry."

Kol didn't stop grinning. He moved closer. "I can still hear your heart. You should learn to control it, darling."

"I'm not lying, your highness. I'm not used to being so close to—"

"I admire your efforts, but please stop. I'm becoming queasy," he chuckled. "You're lying, and you're frightened. Please tell me the truth before I'm forced to use other methods."

Caroline's eyes widened. "I don't know where she is."

Kol sighed, grabbing her arms and looking straight in her eyes. "Tell me where the witch is."

She knew what he was doing. She'd never come across vampires before, but she knew what method he was trying to use. Which is why she was even more confused that she didn't feel obligated to tell him. He seemed to realize at the same time she did that his other method was useless. He grabbed her arms tighter. "Tell me where the witch is!"

Still she didn't answer.

He growled. "Always when I need it most."

She stopped herself before asking if he had performance issues. Not appropriate. Not helpful. Instead, she tried to yank her arm from his grip. "Let me go."

"I have more than one method up my sleeve." Kol snarled, a set of fangs descending. Her heart jumped inside her throat. He bent down so that his mouth hovered just above her neck. The points of his fangs barely grazed her skin. "Where's the girl?" he whispered.

"I don't know," she breathed, unable to think. He was too strong, too fast. She didn't like feeling so helpless against him. How could she fight an immortal? How could she fight one of the strongest creatures in existence?

She couldn't.

His hands began to shake on her arms, and he reared his head back to make an attack.

The door knocked, and Caroline thought she might faint from relief. "Your Majesty," a woman's voice said from outside, "we've been told there was a sighting on the third floor. We have the girl apprehended and need you to confirm the identity."

Kol sighed, looking down at her through grotesque eyes. She could see the inner struggle raging in them. Waste time with Caroline, or potentially find his treasure. Bonnie appeared to be more important—although Caroline wasn't so sure she preferred that alternative—and Kol released his grip on her. He opened the door to find a guard outside, straight back and waiting for his order. Without saying a word to either of them, Kol marched back toward the castle entrance.

The guard stayed still. Was there an unspoken rule to watch her so she didn't leave? So Kol could finish the job once he had Bonnie?

Just as Caroline thought her heart might finally slow, the guard took her helmet off and looked Caroline up and down with tired eyes. "We should get you out before he comes back."

Caroline's brows furrowed. "I don't understand."

Before the woman could answer, a certain wolf came trotting in. Caroline let out a deep breath and bent down to hug Caine.

"I found your wolf there and was following him when I saw you and Lord Kol enter this room. Your friend was unhappy with this, and I knew myself what happened when he took lonely girls away from the party. We have to hurry before he finds out we don't have the witch."

"You don't?" More relief washed over Caroline.

"No, now please, hurry along. I know another way out."

Caroline and Caine followed the guard to another room in the same corridor. The guard shut the door behind them. The room was much the same as the one they were in, except the bed was place in a different position. The guard moved it out of the way before pushing on one of the bricks that the bed had hidden. A small section of wall that went no higher than her knees fell away from the rest of the stone. It was better than nothing, at least.

"You'll have to crawl, but it will lead you out just by the entrance."

"Thank you so much. How can I repay you?"

The woman smiled. "If you ever see Ernest again, tell him I love him with all my heart."

It took Caroline a moment to understand what she was talking about. Then it hit her full force. "Victoria, right?"

She nodded. "The dress looks beautiful."

Caroline couldn't help but wrap her arms around Victoria. "Thank you. And be careful."

Victoria gave a gentle squeeze before pushing Caroline toward the secret passage.

With one final look back, Caroline got on her knees and entered the small tunnel first. Bits of rock stuck to her palms as she and Caine worked there way through the dark. It only got worse when Victoria closed the passage again. She didn't know how far the tunnel was supposed to go, or if there would be anything creepy and crawly ahead. The thought made her crawl a little faster.

"You owe me so big for this," she muttered. "I almost died! And now we're stuck in this for who knows how long, all because you couldn't stay with the group. That's your job, isn't it? Always stick with the pack. Wait, never mind, you're not a wolf. I can't wait until you can talk back so I don't feel like a crazy person."

Caine snorted, probably laughing at her. She grumbled more. Not only had she almost died, but this dress likely wouldn't make it through the night after all this crawling. She was ready to get back to everyone else. They better be ready to leave the city, safe and sound. She didn't want to go on anymore rescue missions for a long time.

Her head thumped against a wall not five steps later. She felt along the obstacle, running her hands both left and right. The only way to continue was to go forward, but the stone seemed immovable. "Help me push this," she said, moving as far left as she could to give Caine room.

He squeezed in next to her, bending his head and pressing against the stone. Together they pushed until she heard the familiar scrape of rocks moving. It encouraged her to keep going, not stopping until the rock door swung open like the entrance had. She smiled, hurrying to get out when Caine stood in front of her so he blocked the path. Caroline was confused at first until she heard guards run past, no doubt searching the perimeter. When their footsteps finally became fainter, Caroline heaved her millionth sigh of relief.

She pressed her forehead against Caine's fur. It surprised her that he didn't smell more like a forest or a dog that hadn't bathed in ages. It was distinctly…Caine. There was a strong mixture of perfumes from their time at the party, but it covered what she assumed was his natural scent. It was a strange combination of iron, sun, and old books. Had he been in the library too?

"You know, we'll have to find someone else to undo the curse you're under," she whispered. "I know you said the warlock who did it lives in the West, but we can't be here any longer. Think you can stay with us until we find someone?"

Caine looked at her a long time before finally nodding. Did he have a family to get back to? A wife? She knew nothing about the man, yet she couldn't wrap her mind around the thought of parting with him. Eventually, she would have to go back to Mystoria, and he would have to return to wherever he was from.

"Come on. The others will be waiting." She pulled herself away reluctantly from Caine, crouching through the shrubbery that hid them until they could make a clean break for the town. Everyone from the party appeared to still be locked in the castle, otherwise she thought there would be way more people out by the carriages. Her and Caine continued running through the empty streets until they made it to the city's entrance. Thankfully Kol hadn't sent his guards to patrol all of Roeth yet. The longer he thought Bonnie was still in the castle, the better.

Caroline looked left and right for any sign of her friends. It took a little straining, but she found their cart hidden behind a small house. Matt, and Bonnie—who now looked like her old self—were sitting up front, and lying in the back with some food and all the bags were Damon and Stefan. She jumped into the back with the Salvatore brothers as soon as she reached the cart, Caine leaping in beside her. "Go!"

Matt didn't have to be told twice. The horses were off to a gallop in no time, leaving Caroline to watch as the Kol's castle grew smaller and smaller. The ride was quiet for the longest time, everyone listening to the silence of the night. Caroline lied on her back, staring up at the stars to pass the time. The back wasn't very big, which left Caine to lay his head on Caroline's stomach, and Stefan leaning into Damon's shoulder as he tried to fall asleep.

"Now that we're away and all together," Matt said, looking a little better than he did earlier, "maybe we should start thinking about where to go next."

Bonnie turned around so she could peer into the back. Her gaze briefly froze on Caine before returning to Caroline. "I'm glad you got out okay."

Caroline smiled up at her. "I'm glad we found you. I hope your friend is okay."

Bonnie's expression turned grim. "I'm trying not to think about it."

Caroline nodded, quickly changing subjects. "You didn't happen to learn about curses while you were stuck, did you?"

She tilted her head in confusion. "Curses?" When Caroline pat Caine in response, Bonnie seemed to understand. "No, nothing like that. But…Olivia did say she had a brother in the East. Maybe Malachi could help?"

"The East is…really far away," Caroline sighed. That would be a good thing though. Less chance for Kol to find them.

"The East isn't a good place. We should avoid it if we can," Stefan mumbled, eyes closed.

"What's so bad about it?" Bonnie asked.

"Stefan doesn't like talking about his time there. Don't ask why," Damon said. "He won't give a straight answer."

"Well since that says nothing," Bonnie said, rolling her eyes, "I think it's the best chance for your friend."

"Where in the East?" Matt asked.

"Imodon. She said to ask around when we get there."

"Great," Matt sighed. "That means he has a reputation."

"Caroline?" Bonnie's voice sounded so tiny.

Caroline tried to give her friend her full attention, but a yawn made it's way out. "Yeah?"

Bonnie smiled. "We can talk about it tomorrow. I think we're all tired."

"Okay," she said, happy with not talking anymore.

She petted Caine's fur as the night continued, feeling exhaustion pull her into a comfortable slumber. She almost didn't notice Caine sniffing her dress, stopping when he reached a hidden section with a purple flower sewn into the fabric. She was too tired to care why it there in the first place.

Caroline turned on her side so that she could properly nuzzle up to Caine. They may not be going home, but at least they were together. The curse on Caine would be broken soon, they could help the Salvatores get wherever they wanted to be, and then they could go home.

They could all go home.

* * *

He couldn't believe this. He'd let the Bennett girl slip right through his fingers! Kol seethed, upturning another table. The girl was, in fact, not apprehended, sending him further into a spiral and killing two of his guards.

Not to mention his one way of getting to her quickly, the precious jewel he held to dearly had been shattered into a thousand tiny pieces on the carpet. It was impossible! His hiding spots were perfection and no one should have found it. He would have to spend days getting to her, even if he knew where she was. This night of celebration had turned into a nightmare, and he was most displeased by it.

Kol charged toward the dungeons where the traitor waited. Whatever spell she had used was now gone, revealing to him her true identity. It was as he suspected.

"I'm disappointed, Olivia," he hissed. "I thought you might know better."

"She's not yours to keep," Olivia spat back. "You and your brother will never find her."

"I may not be able to compel an answer out of you, but I do have my ways."

Her expression brought a sense of glee to his dampened mood. "You're bluffing."

"I never bluff." He smirked, backing away from the bars she was imprisoned behind. "Once I have the Bennett girl in my hold, you will watch her die. And then I will kill you myself."

To the girl's credit, her expression only hardened. "If that's supposed to scare me, you'll be disappointed."

"No. But you will be." Kol smiled, heading for the stairs. "Take her to the torture room. Have fun with her for the night."

He heard the guards footsteps start to move as he ascended, returning to the main floor. He'd been nothing but kind to that little witch. For her to spit in his face and pull this…he wouldn't make the same mistake twice. The girl would die this time. His brother can't have her if she's dead.

"Gilbert!" he yelled, storming into the ballroom once more where a majority of his security was gathered.

Jeremy marched toward the angry monarch. "My lord?"

"Find me The Hunter!" Kol's eyes blazed with anticipation for what he would do to that infuriating witch, and anyone else that helped her escape. "I want him here _tonight_!"


End file.
